Hazel Pleasures
by Sailorjj07
Summary: Aveline infiltrates a pleasure house after stumbling upon a human trafficking ring. Now she's on a mission to get the bad guy and not get caught. But what happens when her fellow assassin Connor Kenway shows up out of the blue? Can Aveline keep everyone safe?
1. Chapter 1

Hazel Pleasures

By: Sailorjj07

1\. Chapter 1

A/n: Trying my hand in the multi-chapter AC realm. Here's hoping this doesn't blow up in my face. Read and review!

Summary: Aveline infiltrates a pleasure house after stumbling upon a human trafficking ring. Now she's on a mission to get the bad guy and not get caught. But what happens when her fellow assassin Connor Kenway shows up out of the blue? Can Aveline keep everyone safe?

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 **Actions**

(Me!)

Perfume. Alcohol. Drugs. Money. Men.

The copious amounts of the former brought in steady streams of the latter, every night, on schedule. Men (and some well-to-do women) of all ages, sizes, and shapes appeared in the Salon De Rose the moment the sun began to dip in the horizon.

The popular pleasure house was accepted by the people of New Orleans, though her citizens had varying opinions of it. Of course, it wasn't the only house of its kind to be found in the city. Madame Bellerose simply made sure that her girls were some of the best.

The Salon was a sizeable structure, spanning four floors of debauchery and unholy things. There were bedrooms and bathrooms on the third and fourth floors, "sitting rooms" on the second and finally the first floor - a pub that bled out into an open courtyard. The entire building was filled with raucous laughter, scantily clad women, and men, who simply wanted to drink the night away in the arms of a stranger.

It was here that Aveline found herself every night for the past two weeks, lips painted scarlet red, her eyes lined in heavy black kohl. She knew that if her father were to ever see her in the clothes she borrowed from Antoinette, he would blush as brightly as her lipstick. Aveline huffed as she pushed a stray lock of hair from her face and tried to think over the loud noises around her. The bar was busy as usual, and Marie had already started her routine on the piano. The pleasure house was full to capacity and there were people everywhere.

Every night, Aveline would grit her teeth and bare it, as some strange man attempted to touch her in a highly inappropriate way, and every evening she would have to refrain from stabbing some drunken fool in the throat.

Aveline did not like this mission and she did not want to be there. But the missing women and children were much more important. She constantly had to remind herself that she was doing this for them.

"Ava! _C_ _hére_ , there is a table that needs your attention." Antoinette called from the other end of the bar. Aveline nodded, picking up her tray filled with mugs of beer. She was lucky so far. Antoinette had done her best to make sure that Aveline stayed hard at work on the first floor, or in the kitchen. Aveline was truly thankful for it - she wasn't sure what she would do if she had been forced to entertain their "guests" on her own.

Shaking those thoughts from her head, Aveline walked over to the table with an exaggerated sway of her hips and a kitten like smile spreading across across her lovely face.

"Here you are, _monsieurs_." Aveline said, in a throaty, flirtatious accent. It immediately garnered the attention of the raven haired, bearded man in front of her. Given his attire, she could safely assume that he was a sailor, and more than likely, the captain of the three other men around him.

"Are you on the menu as well, _mademoiselle_?" The man questioned in a breathy manner that Aveline immediately did not like. She fought the urge to narrow her eyes and instead plastered that same flirty smirk on her face.

"Alas, _monsieur_ , I am but a kitchen girl. I see nothing except the inside of the oven."

The man looked her over, a lustful glint in his eyes as he examined her form, "You don't _look_ like a kitchen girl."

Aveline bit the inside of her lip, clenching her fist underneath the tray. It would be so easy just to knock the man into next week. Instead, she tried to use humor, batting her eyelashes at him, "Do I look like a princess instead, _monsieur_?"

The three men around the captain burst into fits of laughter at her quip. Though the bearded man gave a loud chuckle himself, the glint in his eyes remained, "Beautiful and humorous."

Aveline rewarded him with a small smile that she herself didn't feel. She turned away from the group before the man got the wrong idea. It would be bothersome to have to kill someone today.

"Ava, _commen_ _t ça va_?" Aveline turned to find her only friend in this entire mess, Antoinette Devoir. The caramel skinned girl was of a unique parentage as well, though she and her mother had not been as lucky as Aveline had. With extoic, curly hair and an adorable spray of freckles across her nose, Antoinette was the picture of innocence. She really did not fit in amongst the other women in the Salon de Rose.

But the truth was Antoinette had been trained by Aveline herself to be a killer. She had joined the ranks of the Creed only months before Aveline had entered the Salon. She recognized Aveline as both her leader and a dear friend.

" _Ça va bien, Antoinette_. I just have an unshakeable feeling that tonight will be different from most nights," Aveline replied, as she set her tray down heavily at the bar. Antoinette nodded, filling up the tray with more alcohol and small desserts.

"I know that it will be for me," Antoinette said, a starry eyed look crossing her face as she filled a decanter with wine. "Yves said that he has a special gift for me!"

Aveline laughed, giggling girlishly at her friend's love-struck demeanor, "You're day-dreaming will be the death of you, Antoinette. Surely, you're mind focuses on other things besides your handsome beau?"

Antoinette placed the decanter on Aveline's tray as well, giving her a stern look, though her eyes glittered with laughter, "He is to be my husband in a month's time, Ava. It is all I think of!"

Feeling her spirits lifted at her friend's joy, Aveline turned to gather up her tray again when two girls walked up to grab more sweets from Antoinette. A brunette was the first to speak to them, in hushed tones, "Did you two see the handsome man that just entered? I have never seen someone with his coloring before."

Her friend, a petite blonde, giggled, "You poor thing. There are Natives all over. How have you never seen one before?" Shaking her head disdainfully at her friend, the blonde turned to Aveline, "You have seen Natives before, haven't you, Ava?"

Instead of answering the two girls, Aveline turned to find the man that they had been speaking of. With her pulse accelerating rapidly, she prayed that it was not a known Templar or worse, someone that she actually knew. Though her list of Native American associates was fairly short, she could think of a few off the top of her head who had no business in the Salon.

When her eyes finally alighted upon the gentleman's face and _hood,_ her heart dropped in her stomach. In the darkest corner of the room stood the handsome and stoic Connor Kenway, Aveline's fellow assassin from the North. He wore his usual assassin's coat and garments, with the added accessory of a scowl, clear as day on his face.

" _Mon Dieu_ ," Aveline breathed, much to Antoinette's alarm. Thankfully, the other two women hadn't heard her. Antoinette looked at Aveline with a questioning look in her gaze, and Aveline inclined her head in Connor's direction.

His presence spurred a million questions to her mind at once. What was he doing in New Orleans? How had he found the Salon? Why was he there in the first place?

One thing was for certain - he was drawing attention with every second. Several of the girls had sauntered by him already, giggling girlishly and giving him playful winks. Connor ignored them, of course, glancing about the room as if he was looking for something, or someone.

Aveline took that as her cue to get him the hell out of there and fast. If she was not careful, Connor would expose them both. With an exaggerated sway of her hips, Aveline made her way over to him, taking the long way around and hoping against hope that her form would get lost among the crowd.

She examined him completely as she drew nearer to him. Connor looked like he hadn't aged a day since she saw him about two years ago. His hair had grown a bit since she last saw him, and though she didn't think it was possible, Connor's form filled in his coat a bit more than it had before.

Stepping into the space with him, Aveline smiled faintly as she tapped his shoulder lightly. When he whirled around to face her, she tried not to laugh.

" _Mon_ _frère_ , I should not be able to sneak up on you like that," Aveline said smugly, holding back a laugh.

Connor glanced her over and the look in his brown eyes told her that he did not recognize her. Taking a step closer, Aveline slowly linked her arms around his neck, leaning on her tiptoes to appear intimate with him. She hoped Connor didn't push her away, but by the rigid way he stood, she imagined that he wouldn't. His gaze roamed her face as he looked on in confusion.

Aveline leaned in even closer to whisper in his ear, but at that moment, one of the Madame's prized girls walked by. Fearing that they might be overheard before Aveline could say any more, Aveline did the most obvious thing she could think of.

She kissed him.

It was a fluttering of her lips against his, a light pressure that made her pulse flair involuntarily. Aveline didn't want to overdo it, however, or make him angry, so in but a few moments, she ended the kiss by pulling her mouth away.

An unreadable look crossed Connor's face and without warning, he pulled her body back into his, wrapping his arms around her waist in a not so gentle manner. After he had eliminated all space between them, he hovered over her mouth, recognition clear as day in his eyes.

"Aveline," Connor murmured softly and Aveline's heart stuttered in her chest. Why did his voice sound so intimate when he spoke?

Aveline nodded slowly, searching Connor's face for the answers to every question in her mind. As if on cue, Connor released her and slowly, they separated from one another. Aveline quickly glanced around them and noticed with relief that their audience had moved on.

Staring up into Connor's dark eyes, Aveline felt an uncontrollable smile spreading across her face. No matter the reason that he was here, she was glad to see him.

" _Bonne nuit,_ " she breathed, and for some reason, her voice sounded much more husky than she had intended.

"Why have you come here?" Connor questioned, his gaze sweeping the room once again before he turned to focus on her face.

Shaking her head, Aveline took another step away from him, refusing to continue the conversation in such a crowded space. Instead, Aveline turned her back to him, winking over her shoulder with a smoldering gaze, "Follow me."

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Hazel Pleasures

By: Sailorjj07

2\. Chapter 2

A/n: Well guys? What did you think? I almost have the entire plot planned out but as usual, I just gotta write it. We'll see how that goes. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review~!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

Summary: Aveline infiltrates a pleasure house after stumbling upon a human trafficking ring. Now she's on a mission to get the bad guy and not get caught. But what happens when her fellow assassin Connor Kenway shows up out of the blue? Can Aveline keep everyone safe?

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 **Actions**

(Me!)

Connor followed Aveline up to the roof in bewilderment. He had not expected to see Aveline de Grandpré during his search and in a pleasure house no less. He was sure that her presence there was a direct result of a mission, but which one or what that mission entailed, he had no clue.

In the mild night air, Aveline faced him, sitting prettily on the parapet of the flat roof. Connor's gaze shifted to her full, pouty lips before immediately focusing on her face. He crossed his arms and waited, expectantly.

"Connor, what are you doing here? In New Orleans, no less?" Aveline asked, keeping her attention focused on the entrance to the rooftop.

"One of my people has been taken from my Homestead. I have come here to retrieve them."

At this, Aveline's kohl rimmed eyes shifted towards Connor, and she nodded in sympathy, "And the trail led you all the way down here? This person must be important."

Connor flinched, but recovered quickly, "And why have you come to this… place?"

Aveline smiled ruefully, taking note of how quickly he had changed the subject, but deciding to ignore it… for now, "I am here to uncover a group of kidnappers."

"At a… brothel."

" _Oui,_ my sources tell me that this place serves as their headquarters, of a sort."

Connor nodded, his gaze flickering over her form once again. She played a very convincing role. He was sure half the men in the room downstairs had been whispering about her… though he had not realized who she was.

He swallowed suddenly, looking away from Aveline and up at the night sky.

"Connor, allow me to say this as directly as I am able."

Aveline's words garnered his attention once again, and he turned his eyes back towards her hazel depths.

"Leave this place. Now."

"I cannot-"

"Connor, if you are seen too often around this area, you risk putting not only yourself, but the rest of us, in danger."

"The rest of us?"

"I have two Assassins in disguise in the Salon, along with myself."

Connor frowned and fixed a steely gaze upon Aveline, "The trail has led me here, Aveline. I will not leave until I have searched everything."

"Connor, I am asking nicely right now." Aveline stood up, matching his crossed arms with her own as her eyes narrowed. The threat hung in the air between them as Aveline continued, "Four Assassins in one place is entirely too many."

"They will not catch me."

Aveline rolled her eyes, in part because she knew Connor wholly believed his own words, "That is completely beside the point."

"It is one that matters."

"Connor, heed my words! You cannot-"

"I am not demanding your assistance in this-"

"That is good to know, because I will not-"

"However… I must request it." Connor's frustrated gaze said all that his words would not. The words completely knocked the wind from Aveline's irritation.

"Connor, I-"

"I do not know this place. But you do."

Aveline nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment. Truthfully, she owed him for helping her with the entire "Company Man" escapade. But was it worth possibly putting herself, Connor, and everyone else under her at risk?

Surprisingly, the choice came to her easily. With a cautious smile Aveline unfolded her arms, and held out her arm for Connor to take. He glanced at her warily, and for a brief moment, wondered if she was going to kiss him again. Shaking that brief hesitation from his mind, he grasped her arm in his.

" _D'accord…_ I will help you, _frère_. It will not be easy."

"I do not believe anything is easy in this life," was Connor's soft response. The two released their hold on one another and Aveline turned towards the city skyline.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?"

Connor shook his head, following her line of sight, "I have only just arrived tonight."

"Then I can help you with that as well." Aveline pointed in the direction of her family warehouse, near the port. "Do you see that building there, with the birds circling about the roof? Out near the port."

Connor nodded, instantly spotting the building. It had a familiar glow, though he didn't say as much to Aveline.

"That is my family's warehouse. Go there and speak to Gérald Blanc, my accountant. Tell him that I have sent you and that you are a member of the order. He will do his best to assist you."

Connor climbed up on the parapet, positioning himself in the direction of the storehouse.

"Thank you, Aveline."

Nodding, Aveline turned away from him, preparing herself to return to the raucous atmosphere of the pleasure house below them. "Do not question it. I will see you tomorrow."

With a curt bow of his head, Connor took off across the rooftops while Aveline made her way back down the staircase and into the Salon.

 **With Connor**

New Orleans was hot. Much hotter than what he was used to. Perhaps it was the sticky humidity that made the temperature feel so much worse, but he wanted nothing more than to strip off every bit of clothing he wore and dive head first into the nearest river.

Navigating the city was not as difficult as he thought, though if Connor had to guess, it was due to the fact that he now had a set direction. Hopping across the rooftops, he admired the architecture and sights of New Orleans at night. The city was so different from Boston and a far cry from his own Homestead.

In what seemed like an instant, Connor arrived at the warehouse. Given the late hour, he had to admit he was somewhat concerned that this "Gérald" would not be in the facility. However, he wouldn't be sure unless he tried. Approaching the door, he knocked heavily, though only twice. He wasn't trying to break the door down.

"Alright, alright. You don't have to break the door in." He heard, mumbled from the person on the other side. The door swung open and a brown haired man with cheerful eyes stepped into view.

He looked suspiciously at Connor, giving him a once over before he spoke in accented English, "How may I help you at this hour, sir?"

Without a word, Connor motioned towards his belt, which bore the Assassin's emblem.

Gérald's eyes widened and he lowered his voice, "You are of the Order?"

Connor nodded, "Aveline told me to find you here. I am to assist her with her mission at the Salon."

Gérald looked him over once again, silently weighing if Connor was telling the truth. Connor understood his trepidation and waited patiently. At long last, Gérald stepped aside and held the door open wider, "Please come in. Quickly."

Connor did not need to be told twice.

"Follow me, please." Gérald led Connor up a wide staircase, to an office where a wide desk sat, scattered with paperwork. "If you wait but a moment, I will ready the spare room for you…. Pray, what was your name?"

"Connor."

"…As in Kenway? From the North? THE Connor Kenway?"

Connor lifted an eyebrow curiously at Gérald, unsure how to handle the other man's response, "I am from the North, yes."

"Oh. Oh! That explains several things. It is a pleasure to meet you, Master Assassin Connor Kenway. My name is Gérald Blanc. I serve as Aveline's accountant as well as a member of the Order." Gérald bowed before Connor with a gentlemanly flourish, before scurrying away to set up a cot in Aveline's armory.

While waiting, Connor explored the room. It was quickly apparent that Aveline did much more than just follow the commands of the order. Ship models and designs lined the walls of the office, along with paintings and other murals. Picking up one of the pages that littered the oaken desk, Connor was able to see the many different products that sailed to and from Aveline's warehouse.

Connor was surprised to say the least. He had caught a glimpse of a Grandpré ship before, but he had no idea that Aveline was the sole heir to such an enterprise.

"Mr. Kenway…"

"Connor... Just Connor."

Gérald gave him an odd look, but nodded anyway, "Connor, the room is ready. It isn't much, but it is a place to rest your head."

Connor followed Gérald into the small room directly beside Aveline's office. There was a small cot pushed up against the wall on the opposite end of the room, far away from the changing screen, he noticed.

Sitting down tiredly on the cot, Connor noticed that Gérald had not left just yet.

"Master Connor…if you don't mind me asking… why have you come here to New Orleans?"

Connor wanted to tell the man that he absolutely **did** mind, but decided to humor him anyway, "I have a friend that was taken from my home. Her last known whereabouts are here."

"Her? So you've come following a woman?"

Nodding slowly, Connor focused his gaze on the ground. He did not want to see Gérald's face. Frankly, he himself could not believe it. "Her name is Dobby. She was brought here… I have come to find out why."

The next question came slowly; hesitantly: "Do you love her?"

Connor felt his heart squeeze painfully. It took him a moment to answer, "She is…a dear person to me."

"I see." Gérald strode across the room, grasping Connor's hand and shaking it firmly in his own, "You have my word that we will do our best to find her. The New Orleans members of the order will help you."

Connor nodded gratefully as Gérald stepped away, not saying anything. He had no expected such a warm welcome or so many people to offer their assistance.

"Well then, I will leave you to your rest. Aveline should be back sometime tomorrow. I will see you in the morning. Rest well."

Connor's head hit the pillow the moment Gérald had closed the door.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Hazel Pleasures

By: Sailorjj07

3\. Chapter 3

A/n: I keep reading AC3 fanfiction and it keeps on fueling the plot bunnies~! Chugging along the Connorline train! Shout-out to all the awesome authors in the AC3 fandom! You guys are amazing.

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 **Actions**

(Me!)

Aveline stepped into her office quietly the next morning. She knew Gérald had set Connor up in the warehouse somewhere, but she wasn't quite sure where. It was the first time in awhile that she had arrived at the office before Gerald.

Silently, she moved towards the room where her weapons lie. The door opened slowly and soundlessly, as she peeked her head in the room to find Connor Kenway unconscious on a cot at the back of the room.

' _And now I have found you.'_ Aveline thought to herself, stealthily making her way over to the sleeping man. Instantly, her gaze fell on his relaxed expression. Aveline knew how big of a man Connor was, but at this distance, she realized she had no idea just how much. He took up the entirety of the cot he laid on.

She examined him slowly, starting from the glossy dark braid that had fallen into his face, to his thick eyebrows. Her eyes traced his nose and finally fell lower, to his mouth. Connor's breathing was soft, his lips parted slightly.

Aveline instantly thought of how she had kissed him, in the middle of the Salon, the night before. Ignoring the warmth that curled in the bottom of her belly, she smiled to herself. It wasn't a terrible kiss; she had suffered far worse before. Taking note of his braid once again, Aveline reached out to tuck his hair out of the way.

"Aveline?"

Hearing Gérald call her name from the next room over, Aveline halted, her hand just inches away from Connor's face. She realized it wouldn't be wise to touch his sleeping form. The last thing she wanted was for him to wake up and find her staring at him.

Aveline stood up and moved away just as silently as she had entered. She was sure Connor would wake up eventually.

 **A Few Hours Later**

Connor awoke to the sounds of his mother humming a cheerful tune in his native tongue. She did this often when he was a child, while braiding his hair or sewing.

"Mother?"

At the sound of her name, Ziio looked up and smiled warmly at him. It was then that he realized - he had to be dreaming.

As sunlight streamed relentlessly into the room, Connor opened his eyes groggily. He lay flat on his back, forcing himself to wake fully. The ceiling above him did not look familiar, but the person humming was. Turning to his side, he immediately found the source.

Aveline was humming a tune while she changed clothes behind the decorative screen at the other end of the room. Connor's eyes widened as he watched her shadow unzip and remove her jacket, before moving on to untie the sash around her waist. He immediately rolled over, turning his back to both the screen and the woman behind it. Unfortunately, his motions ruffled the sheets beneath him.

The sound of his movements garnered her attention almost instantly. The humming stopped, though her movement did not, "Connor?"

If he could, he would just lay there and pretend he was still asleep. It was much too late for that, however; she had heard him.

"Yes." Came his barely there response.

Smiling to herself, Aveline finished dressing quickly, and revealed herself. She found Connor sitting at the edge of the cot, glancing at her with a mixture of expressions on his face.

Aveline's changes were such that Connor could hardly believe she was the same woman he encountered last night. In the Salon, she appeared as a temptress, with kohl rimmed eyes and voluptuous red lips. Today, however, she looked like a noblewoman, on her way to a garden party. Her hair was coiffed and curled to beautiful perfection and the green dress she wore made the viridian flecks in her eyes absolutely sparkle. Still, she looked much more familiar in these garments than she had the night before.

Slowly, Connor realized he was staring and that Aveline had asked him a question.

"Connor, did you hear me?"

"No. What did you say?"

With a curious smile, Aveline repeated herself, "I only asked if you slept well, _frère._ "

Connor nodded, his mind flashing back to his brief vision of his mother, "Yes."

"Good. I was worried that bed would be too small for you." Aveline's eyes twinkled in the sunlight and Connor stood up, to distract himself. He never paid this much attention to a woman and he did not want to start now.

"It was fine." Stretching his arms above his head, Connor walked a ways away from Aveline. His Assassin's robes hung on a coat hanger, closest to the door. As he reached to put them on, Aveline headed back to her desk.

"Come, let's get you some breakfast. I've sent Gérald to see if he can find us some information about the trail you have been following. He should be back with food and perhaps clues soon."

* * *

After the food was cleared away, Aveline, Connor and Gérald sat down to discuss everything that they knew.

"Connor, Aveline and I have been following this group for at least three months. So far, we have gathered… that it is comprised of 5 people, and at least two of them... are members of the Templar order," Gérald handed Connor a dossier of names, ages, and pictures of the possible suspects. Connor looked over the list, scanning it for any familiar names or faces.

"One of the men, Santigo de Ulloa is the son of a Templar who had given me trouble once before. I should have never let the man live," Aveline said bluntly, clenching her jaw in frustration.

Connor watched her knowingly, recognizing the look on her face. He had worn it himself a time or two.

"Regardless, de Ulloa has taken up his father's… former work. He is transporting the missing women and children to other places to be sold in either slavery or… ahem, prostitution." Gérald visibly reddened at the mention of the pleasure house "employees".

"Connor, do you think your friend was taken from New York on accident? Or perhaps she stumbled upon a branch of the trafficking ring up North?"

" _Attends,_ Connor, your missing person _est une femme_? A woman?" Aveline's questioning gaze fell on Connor, and Gérald found himself in a bit of a predicament. He had quite forgotten to debrief Aveline on that aspect of Connor's search.

"She is an Assassin from New York City." Connor said, not sure why Dobby's gender was of importance in this discussion.

" _Merde_ , that means we must find her as quickly as possible. What if they sell her or send her to Europe?"

Connor felt a pang of concern. He had already asked himself the very same questions during his travels from New York to New Orleans.

Aveline stood up suddenly, breaking both men out of their thoughts, "Well Connor, it appears we have our work cut out for us. Since I have agreed to help you, I fear I must ask the same of you. Could you help me once again, _frère_?"

Connor stood as well, a small smile lighting his face, "Of course."

"Then let us be on our way. Gérald, please send us word if you hear anything else about that _bâtard_ de Ulloa. He cannot stay out at sea forever." Aveline said, and the threat in her voice was clear to everyone in the room.

* * *

"My brothers and I have been scouting the area around the Salon for a place to begin surveillance. We have found an apartment that has a clear view of both the courtyard and the roof. It is the reason I am dressed this way today," Aveline explained, as she led Connor calmly through the streets of New Orleans. He was surprised at the way people pretty much ignored them, though he often caught men gazing flirtatiously in Aveline's direction. He glared at them and hoped they would take the hint quickly.

"It seems as though every time I see you, your appearance has changed in some manner." Connor mused quietly, to which Aveline grinned roguishly.

"Last night, you did not even recognize me!" Aveline teased, chuckling to herself.

At the mention of their meeting last night, her lips on his immediately came to his mind. Connor felt heat rise to his cheeks and an unfamiliar twinge in his belly.

Aveline was steadfast in her teasing, "Oh? The great Master Assassin from the North has no defense? Admit it, _cher_ , you forgot me entirely."

"I did not." Connor said, averting his gaze from Aveline to look straight ahead. The sounds of the city were all around him, but the twinkle of her laughter continued to ring in his ears.

"Then why didn't you recognize me?"

If Connor had to be honest, he'd tell her it was because she had been so distractingly beautiful in her "unique" attire that Connor's mind had completely gone blank when she approached him.

…Of course, he would never tell her that. Or even say that out loud.

"Aveline, our first encounter was brief and your letters are few." Connor muttered, by way of explanation.

"Ah, do you wish for me to write more often?" Aveline joked, still amused by Connor's obvious discomfort.

Ignoring her, Connor inclined his head in the direction of the three-story building in front of them, "Is this the place?"

Aveline turned around, realizing that they had indeed arrived at the apartment building, "We have arrived." Aveline stepped in front of Connor, then turned on her heel to face him, "Please, let me do all of the talking. I do not doubt your abilities, Connor, but I don't think your French has improved in two years."

Aveline was once again awarded with a small, amused smile from Connor, "Lead the way."

* * *

After acquiring a room under Antoinette's name, Aveline went into a powder room to change again. Once she emerged from the booth, Connor was surprised to find her once again, with a new appearance. Her clothes looked old and worn, and she had woven scarves intricately through her hair.

The two of them went to the Northern region of New Orleans. It was there that Connor learned the difference between Aveline's status and those of her fellow Assassins.

"I am lucky that my Father loved my mother and I enough to raise me as a free woman. Else, I'd live here, with all the other people that look like me. They live and work here – I will be forever thankful to my father."

"People that look like you… Do you mean former slaves?"

"Former slaves, children of mixed heritage, those who cannot afford the luxuries of spacious homes and servants."

"Than it appears we would live here together," Connor said, softly, noticing for the first time that he and Aveline had something else in common.

" _Oui._ Your father was a Templar… Grand Master Haytham Kenway, _non_?"

Connor nodded, hoping that they moved on from this topic quickly.

"Then we are similar, you and I. Two halves of very different cultures." Aveline said, her voice taking on a twinge of sadness. Shaking her head, Aveline perked up as they neared a small home, "Ah, Antoinette is the same as well. Her _mère_ is from the Islands, while her _père_ was a French man."

As if her name had summoned her, Antoinette's front door opened and she greeted them cheerfully, "Ava! It is so good to see you, _chère!_ "

Aveline couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as the younger Assassin embraced her. When the girl released her, Aveline turned to introduce Connor, but Antoinette beat her to the punch.

"And this is the handsome man that paid a visit to us at the Salon, _non_? Oh my, you are even more handsome up close! Taller too!" Connor had the good graces to blush at the bold woman's praise.

Aveline laughed outright, "Antoinette, do not tease him so. He is here to help us."

Antoinette's laugh and smile was infectious, " _Oui_ , I will leave him alone for now. Please, please, come in. Yves, should be home soon."

Antoinette lead them both into her quaint house, motioning for each of them to have a seat on the only couch in the entire house. "Tell me, Aveline, what brings you and-?" Antoinette turned to the hooded man, realizing that she had not asked him his name.

"This is Connor Kenway, our brother from the North."

"THE Connor Kenway? You never said he was so tall, _chère_!" Antoinette exclaimed, excitedly. Connor wasn't sure how all these other assassins had heard of him. He was sure he hadn't done anything that great to garner such a response.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Master Connor." Antoinette said, humbly. Her smile showed that she meant her words.

"Just Connor." Connor told her politely, feeling awkward from all the attention.

"Netta, we have acquired the apartment across the street from the Salon. I have put the quarters under your name, so that you and Yves can move in at your earliest convenience." Aveline said, pulling the paperwork out of a small bag.

The shocked look on Antoinette's face made Aveline giggle, "A-An apartment? Aveline, that's too much-! We would lose our heads with all that space."

"Well then I suggest you find them. Your move mostly benefits the Order, since you'll be able to keep an eye out on the Salon. I assure you this is a wholly selfish move on my part."

At this point Antoinette was in near tears, "Ava, I cannot believe-!" The woman jumped up and wrapped Aveline in a hug as she cried literal tears of joy. Connor watched on curiously, unsure of what he should be doing.

Should he leave to let the women talk together? Just as he resolved to leave the room, Antoinette released his fellow assassin.

" _Je suis désolé_. I'm sorry you had to see that upon our first meeting _Monsieur_ Connor." Antoinette said, returning to her seat as she wiped her eyes with a handkerchief.

"It's just I've never had a nice home, growing up and Ava has… Oh, I must discuss something else before I cry again!" Chuckling to herself, Antoinette stood up and walked over to a bookshelf at the corner of the room. She grabbed a sizeable box and handed it to Aveline. Inside of the box was a handful of letters. "There are the Madame's old letters. I do not think she is participating in the actual kidnapping of the girls, though there are mentions of a "rose" several times in them. Some are "budding roses" and others "wilting". Perhaps she is sending away girls that are no longer useful to her?"

Aveline read the first letter then grabbed another, handing the first to Connor, "I believe you are correct. But have we seen any of the girls go missing since we began working at the Salon?"

"Well Angioletta and Perdita both were sent away before we started, remember? That is why we were able to get the jobs."

"Yes, but I had heard that Angioletta left to get married."

"That is not what Cook says. He was in love with her. She had mentioned to him that she was afraid the Madame was going to do something to send her away because she had not been performing her 'duties'."

A look passed between Aveline and Connor – they both knew what those duties entailed.

"What about Perdita? Wasn't she supposedly to frail?"

"I have not yet heard anything about her. But I do now she was a young girl, perhaps 15 or so. Maybe she was too inexperienced?"

"Hmm, possibly," Aveline replied, reading over another letter. Surely enough there were mentions of a rose in nearly every one.

"Who wrote these?" Connor questioned, placing the pages he had read back in the box.

The sound of his voice gave both women pause, as if they were surprised that he was participating in the discussion.

Antoinette turned a warm smile towards him, hoping that would encourage him to speak more, "Ah, your read my mind, _Monsieur_! These letters come from many sources. Several speak of a Santigo de Ulloa, while others mention a Rolland and some fellow named Acard. The other name mentioned is Tassin, though I cannot determine if that person _est masculin ou féminin._ The only Tassin that the girls know of is our gardener and surely, that old man would have nothing to do this."

"The Creed dictates that we investigate it anyway, Antoinette. Remember, nothing is true-" Aveline began, a glint in her eyes.

"Everything is permitted," Antoinette and Connor finished in unison.

"Exactly." Aveline stood up, handing the box back to Antoinette, "Put these somewhere hidden for safekeeping. Connor and I are going to see if we can find out any more information about the names you have given me. I will see you tonight, at work," Aveline said, causing both women to laugh at their own inside joke.

"Of course." Antoinette stood as well, turning her gaze to Connor. She gave him a pat on his muscular arm, all playfulness gone from her voice, " _Monsieur_ Connor, please stick close to Ava and keep her safe. Her work is dangerous and I always worry for her."

"Netta-" Aveline started to say, but Antoinette shook her head, cutting her off.

" _Non_ , let me finish. Not only is she my mentor, but she is my friend. I leave her in your hands, Master Assassin." Antoinette bowed her head humbly, the sincerity of her words shining in her eyes.

Connor nodded, amused by the sentiment as Aveline pouted and huffed right out the front door.

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Hazel Pleasures

By: Sailorjj07

4\. Chapter 4

A/n: I seriously think I've read every Connorline fic on this website. Come on, guys, we need mooorrreeee!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 **Actions**

(Me!)

Aveline could feel his eyes on her. It wasn't so awkward that she felt like he was staring at her - more like paying attention to her actions. If Aveline had to guess, it seemed like Connor was curious about the transformation she made from Assassin to… whatever her position was at the Salon de Rose this evening.

"Shall we dress you up next?" Aveline asked, looking glancing back at Connor's face. The incredulous look that covered his entire face instantly made Aveline burst into a fit of laughter, " _Mon ami_ , you are much too easy to tease!"

Connor finally looked away from her reflection, crossing his arms over his broad chest, "While you are… working, what would you have me do?"

"That is completely up to you, _chèr_. Yves will need help with surveillance of the Salon or... " Aveline trailed off, biting her bottom lip in thought. Connor glanced her way as he realized she had completely stopped speaking. He tried to ignore the way his gaze kept straying towards her crimson painted lips.

And just like that an idea sparked.

A smile washed over Aveline's face and she turned to face Connor completely. His heart unexpectedly thudded in his chest - there she was again; the breathtaking barmaid that had grabbed his attention in a room full of other women.

"Connor, how good are you at distractions?" The sparkle in Aveline's eyes was one of complete mischief.

Connor couldn't help but return her smile of mischief, "What would you have me do?"

"I have heard that the Patriots have a fondness for fireworks."

* * *

"Netta, when everyone rushes outside, stand at the end of the hallway and keep watch," Aveline whispered, as she passed an empty mug to her fellow Assassin. The girl looked at her curiously, and Aveline grinned despite herself.

"Connor," she said simply, laughing to herself as she remember the incredulous look he had given her earlier.

Antoinette just nodded, and went back to taking care of the bar.

" _Mademoiselle_ , it seems we meet again, " Aveline spun on her heel to glance warily at the man standing in behind her. The dark haired captain from the night before grinned back at her, though this time he was without his companions.

"Two nights in a row, _monsieur_? You flatter me," Aveline replied, with a lifted brow. The man looked her over, from head to toe before taking her hand and pulling her towards him. He wrapped an arm tightly around her waist, leaning into her space to stare down at her with piercing blue eyes.

"Yesterday, you told me that you were only a kitchen girl. Then you went upstairs with that hooded man. Did you lie to me?"

" _Non_ _monsieur._ I see naught but the kitchens and refreshments." Aveline's lie was smooth, but still the man's eyes narrowed a bit.

"Then tonight, you will witness much more." Ignoring her words of protest, the man took hold of Aveline's wrist, and made a clear path towards the stairs. Aveline knew she had to think quickly.

Another barmaid appeared out of the corner of Aveline's eye and Aveline immediately knew what she had to do, if she wanted to pull this off.

" _Monsieur,_ if we must go, please hurry. The Madam will be upset to see my away from my post."

The man walked faster, pushing through the crowd towards his destination. He never even saw what was coming until it happened.

The barmaid collided with Aveline, and the craft Assassin spun her body towards the girl, yanking the tray from her hands and spilling the contents completely down the front of her body. Wine and mead soaked her gown instantly. The three of them fell in a wet heap just at the foot of the staircase.

"Oh! Ava! I'm so sorry!" The other girl cried, instantly helping Aveline up. She smiled despite her disheveled appearance, and shook her head.

"Please make sure our guest… Mister… _Monsieur_ , I apologize, I never caught your name."

"Rolland. James Rolland." The man grunted out, ignoring the other girl's offered hand to stand on his own. He came out of the collision relatively unscathed.

Aveline's gaze focused in razor sharp on the man. The goddess of luck had smiled on her this day.

 **With Connor**

"Master Connor, my fiancée just put out the lantern by the window. It is time." Yves told him, from behind a golden spyglass. The tall, lanky African American man flashed a lopsided smile at his newest acquaintance.

"Just Connor."

Yves' brown eyes danced warmly as he watched Connor gather his things. Once Connor had his hand on the door, the man turned back to the window, replacing the spyglass over his left eye.

"Master Connor, you've told me that for the last hour, and still, I'll say the same. But you'd best be running off! Give us a good show!"

Connor fought the urge to roll his eyes and made his way out of the barren apartment. He had to make sure the fireworks went off without a problem.

 **With Aveline**

" _Monsieur,_ Émilie will take you to one of the sitting rooms upstairs while I change into a new dress. Please, wait for me," Aveline finished her words with enticing flutter of her eyelashes.

Captain James Rolland nodded, entranced by Aveline's long eyelashes and hazel eyes, "Do not take too long."

" _Oui,"_ Aveline said simply. Aveline waited until the girl had escorted Rolland away before turning towards Antoinette, being sure to hold her stained clothes away from her body.

"Netta-"

" _Cinq… quatre …trois… deux…"_

 _ **BOOM!**_

A beautiful burst of blue light filled the night sky.

The two Assassins grinned at each other for only a moment before Aveline dashed out of the room. By the time she had reached the outdoor dressing rooms, the Salon's guests were already filing outside into the courtyard.

"Oh look, fireworks!" Antoinette cried in excitement. At her words, whoever remained in the building had headed out towards the front of the pleasure house. Aveline was sure she had never changed donned her Assassin's clothes so quickly in her life.

She scaled the building quickly and in an instant, was on the roof. She smirked when she found Connor standing there, bathed in the red and white flashes of light. A fluttering in her chest reminded her of just how handsome he looked, even with his face half-concealed under his Assassin's hood.

"Follow me, _cher_ ," was the only warning Aveline gave him before she bolted towards the staircase that would lead them to the fourth floor.

Connor ignored the sounds of pre-occupied patrons as he followed Aveline. He had studied the layout of the building already and was sure that the Madam's office was somewhere on the exact floor they were on. Aveline led him directly to it, and quickly picked the lock. The door swung open with ease.

The two of them took opposite corners of the office and proceeded to search every nook and cranny.

"I ran into one of the five today. He apparently has an interest in tanned barmaids, " Aveline told him as she searched through the desk.

"He is here?" Connor asked, from his position near the window.

" _Oui,_ waiting patiently for his little courtesan to return."

Connor smiled ruefully, "Please do not torture him too much."

Aveline's airy laughter twinkled in the air, "I make no promises."

The wide bookshelf along the wall was the only place that remained untouched. Both Aveline and Connor walked over to it at the same time, and in unison, they both spotted a glowing object.

"There!" They both said, reaching for the book in sync.

Aveline turned to look at Connor quizzically, as he removed his hand from atop her's quickly as if she had burned him. He briskly moved away, pointing at the footsteps on the floor that glittered in the same manner as the book Aveline was currently reading the title of.

"You have the sight?"

"Yes. It appears you have it as well." Connor felt just a little bit of happiness about that. When he had mentioned his talent to Dobby, she had tried, and failed, to see what his eyes could.

"Master Ezio has said it is what defines us as Assassins." Aveline pulled on the book and, as expected, the entire bookcase shifted away from the wall. A staircase opened up in front of them, heading downwards, "I still do not know why they insist on hiding things behind a bookcase. If I had a coin for every time I have encountered these things…"

Connor chuckled as he reached for the lantern behind them, "Aveline, you should say hello to your visitor. I will follow the path and see where it leads."

"That is a sound plan," Placing a hand on the doorknob, Aveline listened for any noise in the hall. The silence of the night greeted her, "It seems our diversion has ended. Shall we convene at my Father's warehouse?"

Aveline received no answer. Connor had already taken off down the stairs. Laughing to herself, Aveline resealed the hidden passage and left the room as well. She had a captain to visit.

 **With Connor**

The path led downwards and then flattened out to a straight, narrow walkway. There was nothing of note to be seen, though Connor mentally prepared himself for anything. Soon, he heard the sounds of dripping water. The path began to vanish and open up into something else entirely.

The sounds of the sea came rushing on him as he continued onwards.

"HEY!"

Connor pressed himself against the wall, shuttering the lantern before any light could be seen. He continued to creep forward as the path opened up into a sizable cavern. At the mouth of the cave was enough space to fit at least two small ships. One such vessel sat anchored at the makeshift doc, waiting. Men milled all about, some armed and others carrying crates.

The voice Connor had heard came from the two men standing closest to him, at the bottom of the steep walkway. Connor stuck to the shadows, hoping that he would remain unseen long enough to hear their conversation.

"Captain Rolland will be back with his whore soon enough. After that, you may ask him whatever you want. In the meantime, I'm in charge here!" The burly man glared at his scrawny counterpart, daring him to say something else.

"He is supposed to be fetching my grandfather, not flittering about with some woman! My, how your Captain neglects his duties! I expect no less from your ilk," the scrawny man in glasses refused to be pushed aside, though if their argument came to blows, he was sure to lose.

"Listen, Tassin! If you continue to speak ill of my Captain, I will drown you in the sea like the dog you are!" The enraged man pointed towards the waters, earning a huff from his companion.

"Your threats fall on deaf ears. You're not even in charge here."

The two men continued to bicker as the walked down the rugged path. Connor wanted to follow them, but knew he couldn't. He would be seen before he had a chance to grab the small one.

Turning back from whence he came, Connor hoped that no one had decided to go into the Madam's office.

 **With Aveline**

" _Amour,_ close your eyes and I will enter. I want it to be a surprise when you see me," Aveline murmured sensually from the other side of the door.

"Ava, was it? What took you so long?"

"I wanted to prepare myself for you, _monsieur._ I… have never done this before…" She admitted shyly, knowing it would appeal to his manly senses. A pure maiden was always the best temptation for bad men.

"Aye, I will close my eyes then."

Smirking to herself, Aveline entered the room to find that the man had spoken the truth. He truly had closed and covered his eyes in an effort to please her.

If he wasn't a part of the group kidnapping women and children, she may have actually been touched by the gesture.

"Now, open your eyes, if you please," Aveline plopped down lazily on the couch, wrapping her arm around the man's shoulder and pointing her hidden blade directly at his right eye.

Captain James Rolland opened his eyes to find the cold steel mere inches away from his direct line of vision. He attempted to scream but was immediately silenced by Aveline's hand over his mouth.

"Now that we've gotten more comfortable with each other. Let's talk…" Aveline's husky, accented voice betrayed the actual situation they found themselves in. One look in her eyes and James Rolland knew one thing for sure.

He would not live through this night.

"W-What do you want to know?" He asked, eyeing the blade before shifting his focus on the woman behind him.

"You will tell me everything you know. NOW. Or the first thing to be removed will be _les yeux_. Surely, a man can still speak without his eyesight."

Wanting very much to keep his eyeballs intact, Rolland nodded nervously, "I came here to retrieve Fredrick Tassin's grandfather."

"Fredrick… The grandson of the gardener, _n'est-ce pas?_ Why?"

Rolland looked surprised to see that Aveline knew the man without an explanation, "He wants to move the old man into a nicer house, give him servants. Trivial stuff."

"And how does the man afford such luxury?"

"He's in charge of the books. Keeps track of every girl that comes through the Salon and out to de Ulloa's ships-"

"Which you are the captain of, _non_?" Aveline shifted the blade smoothly away from the man's eye, tracing the point down to Rolland's throat, "Men like you are utterly despicable."

Fearing the end was upon him, Rolland swallowed hard, gasping for breath, "W-Wait! I can tell you more!"

"Please, feel free to continue."

"The Madam selects some of the girls here, but most of them are scouted by Lady Acard!"

"Lady…?"

"Y-Yes, Lady Acard speaks to the Madam and has girls sent here all the time! B-But I don't really handle them, I just take them to other ports. I follow de Ulloa's orders and-"

Aveline's steely gaze struck fear into the man's heart, "I believe you have given me plenty of information. Thank you for being so helpful."

Aveline felt no remorse for stabbing Rolland cleanly in the throat and watching the life drain from his eyes. She rummaged through the man's clothes and found a dagger, 3 letters, and a document of sorts.

After smearing some of the man's blood on his own dagger and placing it strategically on his chest, Aveline climbed quickly out of the window and bounded off into the night. She did not want to be at the pleasure house when the body was discovered.

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Hazel Pleasures

By: Sailorjj07

5\. Chapter 5

A/n: Whaatttt's upppppp? I've been thinking about this chapter for a while. I can't decide if I want to split everything up or come out with some super long chapters just to move everything forward.

So bare with me! Let's see how much plot we can uncover, :) Don't forget to read and review~!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 **Actions**

(Me!)

Connor watched as Gérald paced the length of the office a third time. Aveline was late getting back to the warehouse and he could tell the other man was having a fit.

If Connor was honest with himself, he'd acknowledge the pang of worry at the back of his mind too.

"Aveline will be here soon." Connor stated quietly, wholly believing his own words.

Gérald just shook his head and continued to pace, "What if she was hurt by that man? ...Or someone… discovered her? What if she has an injury and cannot…?"

"Aveline is a great assassin. She will be fine." Connor crossed his arms and faced the man with a look that left no room for argument. Gérald heaved a loud sigh and sat sullenly behind Aveline's great desk.

"I'm not sure how you can… remain so calm. This mission… it gives me a bad feeling."

Before Connor could open his mouth to reply, Aveline herself opened the door to the office, stretching her arms over her head, "What feeling are you discussing, Gérald?"

Both men turned towards her voice, and Aveline gave them each a warm smile in greeting, "It appears I am late to the party. My apologies, gentlemen."

The cloud of relief that fell over the room was almost visible.

"I have much to tell you. First things first, I must ask… who would like to escort me to _une fête_? Shall I pick a _volontaire ou victime_?" Aveline's hazel eyes glittered with mischief and Connor immediately shook his head. Though he had no idea what Aveline had said, he understood the word "victim" very well.

And he knew what Aveline did to her victims.

"A party, Aveline? Whatever for?" No longer beside himself with worry, Gérald's expression had mellowed out significantly. Connor wasn't sure if that was a good or bad.

"It appears our enemies have friends in high places. Lady Genevieve Acard and her husband, Jean-Pierre are friends of our governor and have often played nicely with the Spanish soldiers in New Orleans," Aveline bit her thumb in annoyance, her thoughts moving faster than her voice could keep up. Connor simply watched her quietly, while Gérald began sifting through papers at Aveline's desk.

"Have you met them before, Aveline?" Gérald questioned, removing a bound book. He began scanning the pages, looking for some sort of information.

"I'm afraid we don't travel in the same social circles," Aveline replied, smirking ruefully. Her gaze landed on Connor, who looked as if he wanted to say something. "Connor, did you find anything on your end?"

"Fredrick Tassin's grandfather-"

"Works at the Salon de Rose, _oui_. He is our gardener. Rolland was supposed to retrieve him and return, but unfortunately, they will find his body sometime tomorrow," Aveline said with a Cheshire grin.

"I found Tassin and the ships. They are connected directly to the Salon. They have made their own port inside of a cave, near the sea."

"We will need maps to figure out their location. Surely there cannot be that many hiding places along our coast." Aveline nodded, sitting down heavily on the plush couch in her office. "Gérald, I need you to get us an invitation to this party. It is in a week's time."

"Us?" Gérald replied, swallowing nervously.

"Oui, _'us'_. Connor has declined my gracious invitation, so it appears that you will have to escort me this time." At her words, Aveline winked playfully at her fellow assassin.

"The two of us will draw too much attention if we attend together, Aveline," Connor stated genuinely, hoping to soften the bluntness of his declination.

" _Oui, oui_ , I know, I know. _Mais_ , I must admit, I am a bit disappointed. I would love to see how well you fare amongst those vultures who call themselves nobles."

Connor stared at Aveline curiously, not quite sure what she meant by her words. Shaking her head, the female Assassin stood up from her position on the couch, addressing both men in the room, "Now that we have a course of direction, I fear that if I do not leave now, I will not make it to my bed. I shall see you both in the morning." Aveline headed towards the door with a wave over her shoulder, "Rest well."

Connor turned and echoed Aveline's words to Gérald, before shutting the door to his makeshift quarters and falling into a deep sleep on the cot.

 ** _Dream Sequence_**

 _Connor 'woke' from the feel of the sun on his face. The foliage around him was green and smelled of summer. A breeze caressed his cheek as he sat up, blinking groggily._

" _Ratonhnhaké:ton, you mustn't waste the day away."_

 _Connor would never tire of hearing his mother's voice. He beamed at her with an uncontrollable smile that nearly split his face in two. In that moment, he most resembled himself as a child._

" _Ista, the sun is warm today."_

 _Ziio looked off into the distance as if she had not heard him speak, "Do not keep her waiting, my son."_

 _Connor glanced at Ziio's amber eyes curiously. He could always see his own eyes in the glowing orbs of his mother, "Who is waiting, Ista?"_

" _Connor, don't be rude. Do as your Mother says."_

 _Connor was not expecting the second voice. He turned to find Haytham Kenway standing behind him, an admonishing look in his grey eyes. He appeared as he did the day Connor met him for the first time: healthy as a horse and twice as bothersome._

" _Hay- Father?! Why have you come?" Connor immediately stood up and made a beeline for his mother, blocking Haytham's path toward her._

" _Ratonhnhaké:ton," Connor turned away from glaring at his father to his mother's insistent tapping on his shoulder, "You must go."_

 _Confusion was evident on Connor's face, "Where am I to go, Ista?" He searched her face for any answers or clues that would suggest the person she spoke of. Instead of a verbal reply, however, Connor's reply was the sight of his mother's wise eyes, smiling at him with warmth and love._

 _In an instant, the ground was falling beneath him. His mother and father faded away and he was laying on his back in the grass once again._

" _Amour, we will never get anything done if we lay here in the grass all day." Hazel beacons glittered in the afternoon sun beside him. Brown skin that seemed to go on for days and an expanse of beautiful curls were unbound before him._

 _She was "her"._

 _Her face came into view, and Connor could feel his blood run hot at her close proximity to him._

" _Aveline."_

" _Hmmmm?" She asked, reaching into his personal space and cradling his face in her hands. His heart pounded and her touch was warm. Soothing. Relaxing._

 _He licked his lips; swallowed. But Connor remained silent. Instead, he marveled at the curves of her face and the arch of her brow. He knew he could never get this close to her in real life._

" _What is it, mon loup?"_

 _His gaze focused back on her beautiful eyes. In the sunlight, they looked as green as the trees around them, flecked with the colors of the earth. He was sure he had never seen anything so beautiful in all his life._

" _I-" He shook his head, not daring himself to speak in this moment. One wrong word and this could end._

 _He, surprisingly, did not want it to end._

" _Whatever it is, you can tell me. I will not be angry, Connor."_

" _It is nothing."_

" _Hmmmm, are you sure?" Aveline released her grasp on his face and strung her arms about his neck, inching ever closer, "I think you are not being honest with me."_

 _Connor smiled back at her, "Can you prove it?"_

" _I know everything about you, Ratonhnhaké:ton. I will have the answer out of you yet," she said proudly, grinning at the surprised look on his face. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body flush against him. He was sure they would both have stains from the grass in their clothes._

" _Please… could you-" Connor bit his lip, torn between being selfish and being realistic._

" _Ask me anything."_

 _He hugged her then, burying his face her neck. Even her smell was a comfort to him. He wanted to be selfish. Rarely was he ever a selfish person. He could at least be such in his dreams, right?_

" _Say it again. The words you spoke."_

" _Oh? Connor, I cannot do that if you are not facing me." Aveline replied in amusement. Nodding, Connor took a deep breath and pulled away, just enough to look into her eyes. "I know everything about you, Ratonhnhaké:ton."_

" _Everything? Truly?" He asked, his voice shaking. He wasn't sure why he felt like such a quivering mess, but hearing his name - his true name - coming from such full lips was dangerous to his heart._

" _Well there are some things I do not know, of course, but in time, I will learn them all. That is the duty of Ratonhnhaké:ton's wife."_

 _It was then that Connor noticed the silver glint from the ring on his finger. He caressed the ring with his thumb, marveling in the feel of the solid object. He was married. To Aveline._

 _The thought hit him in the chest like a ton of bricks._

 _Aveline watched him owlishly as she lay there, a smile spreading across her face. Turning his attention back to her, Connor pounced in one fluid motion. Aveline was sprawled out on her back before she knew what was happening._

" _Connor, what-"_

 _He sealed his mouth over her's before Aveline could speak another word. Pressing against her full lips was like Heaven. He would gladly join his mother and father in the afterlife if it meant he could hold this memory close to his heart for eternity._

 _But wait…_

 **The Next Morning**

Connor woke in the land of the living, much to his dismay. He covered his face with his hand, fighting the urge to groan loudly. Connor never dreamt and here he was, having dreams for the second night in a row.

Perhaps there was something in the New Orleans' air.

Shaking his head at his own ridiculous thoughts, Connor began getting dressed and preparing for the day. He was securing the last of his weapons when there was a knock at the door.

"Connor, are you awake?" A masculine voice questioned. Connor assumed it was Gérald and opened the door for the man.

Gérald, like any other man, felt a bit intimidated by Connor. The Native American was built like a bear and could probably crush him like one. Still, any friend of Aveline's was a friend of Gérald's, so he kept all of his thoughts to himself.

"Aveline is late today; I am a bit concerned." Gérald said honestly, glancing at his pocket watch once again.

"Should I help you search for her?"

Gérald instantly looked hopeful, "Yes, that would be a splendid idea. You can start here, at the bayou." Gérald dug around in Aveline's oak desk, and produced a map. Taking a pencil, he drew out the route that Connor needed to follow.

"Beware of the alligators, Connor!" Gérald called after him, as he headed out the door.

* * *

Connor finally reached the area after two run-ins with some angry alligators. One of them was particularly vicious; a mother protecting her egg. Connor didn't want to kill the creatures, but prayed to the spirits for the soul of the one that had died by his blade.

He came upon the treehouse with something akin to awe. Connor had never seen anything like the structure in front of him. Taking his time along the makeshift path that lead to Aveline's front door, Connor noticed with growing interest that the treehouse had multiple levels.

He wanted to climb them all.

"Connor?"

With his piquing interest in Aveline's treehouse, Connor hadn't bothered to mentally prepare himself for meeting her until it was too late; now, she stood before him in the flesh, and his body warmed instantly. Her hair was pulled back loosely and she stood before him barefoot, a fist on her hip.

Connon suddenly grew uncomfortable under his assassin's robes. New Orleans was entirely too warm for Connor's Northern upbringing.

" _Cher_ , how did you find me out here? Did Gérald send you?" Aveline questioned, taking in Connor's unusual demeanor. He was normally quiet; that, she was used to, but why wasn't he looking at her directly?

"He asked me to help him search for you." Connor replied, his gaze falling anywhere but on Aveline.

Lifting an eyebrow, Aveline decided against saying something to him about his actions. Instead, she turned her back to him and made her way into the small house. Connor followed silently.

The inside of the hut was furnished quaintly. A couch, a bed, a vanity, and two armoires. There was a cupboard near the door.

Aveline sat on the bed and picked up the rolled bandage that was placed there. She began to wrap up her left foot, albeit poorly, and Connor could see the purplish bruise there. Without a word, he closed the distance between them, holding his hand out in request. Hazel eyes stared into his amber colored gaze for several moments, before, with a frown, Aveline handed him the roll.

"It is not a serious injury," Aveline said quietly, crossing her arms. "Last night, I knocked over a woman, four tankards and the tray that held them all. I am sure something, or someone, fell on me."

Connor nodded, touching the area gingerly. He could tell nothing was broken, or sprained for that matter, but sore enough to bruise. He took her foot in his hand, amused at how small it was compared to his. He bit his tongue and kept that comment to himself, however - he did not want to invoke the wrath of an angry Aveline.

"This used to be my mentor's home." Aveline blurted out, in an effort to kill the silence. Connor simply went about his work quietly, though he nodded again, giving her the cue to continue, "After his death… I begun to stay here."

"How did he perish?" He asked quietly, tying a small, tidy knot at the top of the bandage. Inspecting his work, he looked up, realizing that Aveline had not answered and was instead, staring sadly at the floor.

"I killed him." She said, her hazel eyes blazing as she looked directly at him.

"Purposefully?" Connor replied, though he already knew the answer to his question. He had read the reports on what had happened to Agaté.

Aveline eyed him suspiciously, "What did you hear?"

"Since I received the ranking of Master Assassin, I am notified of many events within the Brotherhood," Connor stated simply in explanation.

Aveline chewed on her bottom lip, "I see."

Connor sighed. He wanted to help Aveline feel better, but he had to admit he was not very good at comforting others. Standing up from his crouched position, Connor sat on the big bed beside Aveline, slowly placing a hand on her knee. He saw her eyes widen in surprise out of the corner of his eye, but pretended not to notice.

"Aveline-"

"LADY AVELINE! MASTER CONNOR!"

The two assassins looked quizzically at each other and instantly the cabin erupted in a flurry of movements - Aveline immediately grabbed her shoes and began strapping on her gear, while Connor headed outside to greet their guest.

It was the usually cheerful Yves, though at this moment, he looked at bit panicked.

"Yves, what is going on?"

"Master Connor! Gérald sent me to fetch you both!" Yves bent over, taking deep gulps of air to refresh his lungs. "Antoinette is calling for Aveline! She says that the Madam is looking for Ava and they are accusing her of murder!"

" _Merde_! They were not supposed to find his body so soon!" Aveline cursed, biting on her thumb as she strode purposefully out of the house. She touched Connor's shoulder softly as she drew near him, turning a warm smile to him and saying softly, "Thank you for helping me with my foot, Connor."

Not trusting his own voice, Connor simply nodded.

"Yves, you and Connor go back to my office and tell Gérald everything you know. If anything happens to me at the Salon, I will send Antoinette with a message. Let us hurry!"

Aveline darted across the bayou without waiting for anyone else, hoping she hadn't blown her cover.

End Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Hazel Pleasures

By: Sailorjj07

6\. Chapter 6

A/n: I keep getting ideas for this story! Recently there's been a surge of Connorline on this site and I am LOVING it! Keep it up guys!

Also last chapter, Aveline used the phrase " _mon loup"_ as a pet name for Connor! In case you guys were wondering, that means "my wolf" in French.

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 **Actions**

(Me!)

Five days.

Five days had passed before Gérald and Connor heard anything from Aveline. Both men were doing their best to work hard in her absence, with Gérald running the business, as usual. Connor had taken to exploring the city and the coast, for clues and another route to the secret port that their enemies were using. So far, he had had no luck, but it kept his mind off his missing fellow assassin.

That morning, Connor was scouring Gérald's impressive collection of maps when Antoinette and Yves burst through the door. Yves was holding his fiancee's hand tightly, and though she looked a little tired, her smile was a welcome change from the last five days.

"It is good to see you, _Monsieur_ Connor." Antoinette said, as he looked up from his position at Aveline's desk. Connor returned her greeting with a nod and motioned for the both of them to take a seat on the couch against the wall.

"I am glad to see that you both are well," Connor replied, moving to sit back down in the chair. "Does Gérald know that you are here?"

" _Oui_ , he told us to come find you," Yves replied, still gripping Antoinette's hand tightly.

Just as Connor opened his mouth to speak again, Gérald burst through the door and threw every ounce of decorum out of the window, "Did you come with news of Aveline?!"

Antoinette tried, and failed, not to laugh at the man's expression, "You worry for her as if she were your wife, Gérald! Of course I come with news, though I cannot chat for long."

At her words, Gérald's entire face turned a startling shade of red and he began stammering in an incomprehensible manner. Connor took pity on the poor man and decided to take over the conversation.

"Antoinette, how is Aveline?" Connor questioned gently, hoping he didn't sound as worried or desperate as Gérald had moments before.

Antoinette turned her attention away from Gérald to answer Connor, "She is doing well enough from all I have seen. The Madame tossed all types of accusations at our Ava, but she remained strong! She was able to lay every accusation to rest and now the Madame is keeping a close eye on her."

Connor nodded, admiring the way that Aveline had handled the situation.

"But, _Monsieur_ Connor, I fear that we must ask for your assistance. As part of her punishment, Aveline has been… 'promoted', shall we say? She is to have her first customer tonight and-" Antoinette's voice caught in her throat as suddenly, her eyes began to brim with tears. She stood resolutely and walked over to Connor, taking his hand from behind the desk and forcing herself not to cry, " _Monsieur_ Connor, Lady Aveline is a proper woman! She cannot go through with this. We must protect her virtue!"

Yves rolled his eyes at Antoinette's antics, "Surely, my love, you exaggerate. You speak of a woman's virtue in a pleasure house-"

"She cannot do it! I will not let those horrible men lay a hand on her!" Antoinette cried, and the look on her face said that she was completely serious. Antoinette was truly worried for Aveline.

"I will go, Antoinette. I will go and make sure that Aveline is safe," Connor said, standing as he said the words resolutely.

"Oh _Monsieur_ Connor, thank you! I was at my wits end! The Madame will not let her out of that room. She will not let any of us speak to her either. I have gone in twice to give her food, but I am being watched as well," Antoinette told them, with a sensitive sniff. "Today was the first time that I was able to sneak away."

"I've been keeping watch from our apartment, each night. Aveline is locked in a room on the third floor. 'Tis on the backside of the Salon; I can't see her from our window." Yves scratched his beard thoughtfully, hoping his information was helpful.

" _Monsieur_ Connor, we must figure out how to get you into the Salon undetected." Antoinette looked between the other three men in the room, pondering a plan.

"I believe... I can help with that." Having finally composed himself, Gérald began to explain his plan to the rest of the group.

 **That Night**

Connor kept his head low as he made his way to the front entrance of the Salon. He tried his best to blend into the crowd - to fit in with the steady streams of men and women that were customers of the pleasure house.

Truly, he didn't want to go back in there. The Salon was filled with debauchery and sin; brash women, and men who couldn't keep their lecherous tendencies to themselves. Connor thought the whole business was wasteful and hardly productive - but he would never voice those opinions out loud. Instead, he made his way to the bar of the Salon's downstairs tavern, pushing his tricorn hat lower and increasing the shadows over his face.

" _Monsieur,"_ Antoinette's warm, relieved voice washed over him and he chanced a reassuring glance in her direction. She placed a tankard in front of him, though he hadn't ordered it. Connor shrugged and took a drink, fighting the urge to grimace at the taste of the liquid.

"Do I need to speak with the Madame?" Connor asked, though to everyone else in the room, it barely looked like he was speaking.

" _Non_. I can convince her." Antoinette finished cleaning the glass in her hand and set it down quietly. In a moment, she walked around from behind the bar and headed up the staircase at the back of the room. Connor sat, waiting patiently.

A busty brunette brushed past him, giggling as she brushed her fingertips against his arm. Connor turned in his seat, trying not to get annoyed at her unwanted advances.

" _Monsieur Captain,_ that drink will surely taste better with some company," She said, winking eagerly at him.

Connor was hardly phased, "I already have company, thank you."

"Oh? Which of our girls has gotten your attention, _Monsieur?"_

The image of Aveline's beautiful face on the first night he had come to New Orleans blossomed in his mind unbidden. Despite himself, he smiled slightly, answering her question without a second thought, "Ava."

The woman seemed to be amused by that, laughing behind her hand, "Oh _Monsieur._ You must have… special tastes."

Before Connor could ask her what she meant, Antoinette approached them both, a winning grin on her face, "The Madame has bid me to lead you to Ava's quarters."

Nodding, Connor got up from his seat as the brunette walked away, muttering under her breath. Connor looked after her curiously, but was broken out of his thoughts by Antoinette's voice, "Come, _Monsieur_."

Connor followed Antoinette up two flights of stairs, where she spoke to him in a low whisper, "The Madame still has people watching the room but they come in shifts. Aveline should be fine, but do not… try not to be surprised if she has a few… bruises."

Connor stopped in his tracks, furrowing his brow, "Bruises?"

"When no one could locate Aveline, the Madame got angry… when we arrived that day, Aveline was punished. She hit her. I wanted to stop it but-!" Antoinette had clenched her fist as she approached an unmarked door. "Aveline was worried we would expose ourselves if either of us acted."

Connor knew that was absolutely true. If Aveline had struck out and slain the woman, every man and woman in the Salon would know her true identity in moments.

"Just… please help her escape. I will stay on, since I am under less suspicion. Aveline must get to that party tomorrow night!"

Connor said nothing as Antoinette ushered him into the room. The scene before him set his blood pumping furiously in his veins, for multiple reasons.

Aveline was awkwardly braiding her hair at a vanity in the corner of the room, the soft clinking of the shackles at her wrists making a slowly building anger the most prominent of Connor's emotions. Antoinette gasped, covering her mouth swiftly and causing Aveline to turn towards them both.

"Netta…" Aveline said, smiling slowly despite herself. She winced as the pain in her lower lip reminded her that she shouldn't have done that.

Connor let Aveline's form fill his gaze, watching her slowly but steadily finish with her hair before she got it up from her seat. Her wrists and ankles were in chains, and the shackles on her ankles were then cuffed to the single bed in the room. Aveline could move but a feet away from the bed and not as far as the door. Her bottom lip was bruised and definitely busted. The thin shift she wore bared her body scandalously, and Connor had to turn away, not trusting his ability to keep from looking at her any further.

"Oh Aveline," Antoinette said, hiccuping in her effort to hold back her tears. Aveline just waved away her concern, moving at a slow pace around the bed to comfort her dear friend.

"Netta, it does not look as bad as it seems. I am fine."

"Aveline, you are not-!"

Aveline patted the other woman's hands, "I will be fine. And you cannot dally here for much longer. Go."

With one final sniff, Antoinette was out of the room, closing and locking the door quickly behind her.

"I am sorry that I have not been able to contact you," Aveline said calmly, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Instead of replying to her, Connor shrugged out of his outer coat, draping it over his arm delicately. Without a word, he held his arm out to her, still focusing his gaze firmly on the wall.

"Connor, I-"

When she didn't remove the garment from his arm herself, he sighed, opening the jacket and draping it across her shoulders. He finally looked at her face as he buttoned the first three buttons on the coat, covering her sufficiently. Aveline's hazel orbs studied his face closely, and before he could stop himself, Connor's fingers brushed across the bruise on her bottom lip.

Aveline visibly winced, but instead of moving away, Connor's amber gaze continued to stare, taking inventory of any other injuries. He was much more worried about the wounds he couldn't see - internally.

"Connor, truly. I am fine." Aveline's hushed voice finally woke Connor from whatever spell he was under and he instantly withdrew to more proper distances.

Aveline released a breath of displeasure; already, her skin felt cooler. She covered it up with the raising of her shackled hands, "Could you get me out of these first, _cher_?"

Connor nodded and made quick work of the locks at her wrists. The heavy metal fell to the ground and Aveline flexed her wrists, twisting them this way and that.

"I changed before I arrived. Antoinette was able to help me hide my hidden blade in another room. We can return for it at a later time."

"Will they notice your escape?"

"Of course. This will be the last they have ever seen of Aveline the Courtesan. The Madame is too suspicious of me. Antoinette will remain as my eyes and ears of this place."

Without another word, Connor moved towards the window, knowing that it was their only means of escape.

Aveline looked around the room for a moment, grabbing a few books, a satchel to carry them in, and a few other items. She smiled at him and stretched her arms and legs slowly, "I will not miss this room."

The edges of Connor's lips turned upward. Aveline still appeared to be her normal self.

"Let us leave this place at once, Connor."

End Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Hazel Pleasures

By: Sailorjj07

7\. Chapter 7

A/n: I realized that all of my recent uploads haven't been formatting properly. I apologize for any confusion this may have caused to you guys. I plan on going through and re-formatting each chapter that was messed up, _ I'll have to do better about making sure that everything posts in the way that I intended it.

Lately, I can't stop thinking about all the things I want to do in this fic. I recently completely another story (my Boondocks fic), and it was like a weight lifted off of my chest! I felt so free that I immediately wanted to do more work on all my others, lol.

Thanks for sticking with me and leaving me wonderful reviews, you guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 **Actions**

(Me!)

It took Connor a solid 15 minutes to realize they were traveling down a road that Connor had never been on before. As the night grew later, the path before them became more and more pronounced. The homes around them grew in size, and the sound of faint laughter could be heard out on the street.

Connor looked around curiously, but did not voice the question in his mind. He was worried about Aveline. Though her injuries weren't too troubling, it was her state of mind that he was concerned about. Being locked up in chains had surely been degrading for her - especially in regards to the history of her people.

Connor tried to suppress the frown he felt growing on his face. He was sure Aveline would speak when she was ready.

They came upon a poorly maintained fence and without a word, Aveline procured a key from around her neck. She opened the gate, ushering Connor into a flourishing garden. The garden was part of a stately, three-story villa that made him once again wonder where they were.

"It appears the trainees have been busy," Aveline murmured thoughtfully, touching a finger to the delicate plants that grew there. She motioned for Connor to follow her to the house, leading him towards the side door.

Finally, Connor couldn't hold it in any longer, "Where are we?"

Aveline ignored him for a moment, groping in the darkness for a match. She found one by the door and lit the lantern that was sitting beside a box of matches. The soft light poured into the room and Connor realized that they were standing in the kitchen. Aveline headed down the hallway, finding another lamp to light and handing it to Connor.

"This is my father's home." She said simply, heading up the staircase. Connor gazed around him in mild surprise. The house was not at all in disarray. The couches in the sitting room were clean and the home was not dusty either.

"But you do not live here." Connor stated, following Aveline up to the second floor. His words were more of a question, really.

"No, I do not. Gérald lives here in the winter, and when business is slow. I prefer not to… this is no longer my property."

Connor could understand that sentiment very well. Though he had technically inherited his father's house upon the man's death, something about living in the home of Haytham Kenway had rubbed him the wrong way.

"How is it not your home if this house once belonged to your father?" Connor watched as Aveline pushed open the door to a bedroom and set her lamp down. She swept her fingertips across the covers, checking for dust or dirt. After inspecting it thoroughly, she nodded in approval.

"You can rest in this room. I would take you back to the warehouse but I find I do not quite have the fortitude to travel that distance at this time of night." At Connor's insistent gaze, Aveline sat down on the mattress, the dim light flickering in her irises, "To answer your question, _mon ami_ , the law has decided that I am not legally considered my father's heir, as his marriage to my mother was not acknowledged. As such, when my stepmother died, my entire inheritance was taken from me, and given instead to the next heir in line... our lovely friend Gérald ."

Though Aveline's voice had remained steady in pitch, Connor could tell that her feelings on the subject were far from calm. What had he been thinking to ask her something like that after all she had gone through today? He mentally berated himself for his thoughtlessness.

"Where will you be sleeping?"

Aveline's face lit up with mischief, glad for the subject change, "Would you like for me to sleep here, _cher_?" She teased and Connor felt heat rise to his cheeks. He opened his mouth to respond to her jest, but no words would come out. Aveline giggled at Connor's flustered expression and stood up from the bed he would soon occupy. "My old room is directly down the hall, just there. Should you need anything, please give me a shout."

With a pat on his shoulder, Aveline headed out of the room, leaving Connor to his own thoughts. A part of him wanted to explore the house and see everything it held in regards to his fellow assassin. Another part of him just wanted to sleep. He chose the latter.

* * *

Connor woke to the sounds of cursing from down the hall. He knew it was still very early in the morning, as the moon still hung in the sky. It was probably somewhere around 3 or 4. He sighed, sitting up for a moment before climbing out of the bed, his bare feet padding softly on the floor.

The lamp was still lit in Aveline's room. He ran a hand through his hair, heading towards the direction of the light, not sure what he would find once he reached her. He was certainly not expecting the scene that unfolded before him.

Aveline was sprawled across the floor, back leaning against the bed, as she sewed a red thread through the skirt of a dress. Her lips were pursed in concentration and she bit out another curse as she pricked her finger with the needle yet again.

"Aveline?"

She glanced up, wide eyed when Connor stepped through the doorway, not expecting him to be there.

" _Je suis désolé,_ did I wake you? I'm afraid I could not sleep, so I decided to work on this dress for the party."

Connor couldn't believe the woman in front of him. She looked completely exhausted and yet she was trying to do work in the wee hours of the morning. This was early, even for Connor, who usually woke with the sun.

"Aveline…" Connor's gaze softened as he watched her resume her work. He wondered if she was like this often. Sleep was important, especially for an assassin. There were times when it was certainly a difficult thing to do - it always was when one killed others for a living. However, Achilles had taught him long ago that getting rest was just as important as training.

Without another word, Connor strode forward and firmly but quickly took the dress and needle from the woman on the floor. She shouted in protest and he ignored her, placing the garment and the needle on top of the nearby writing desk.

"Connor!" Aveline cried, an adorable pout crossing her face. Connor bit back a smile, returning from the desk to help Aveline off of the ground. He held his hand out to her, and she took it, though she frowned in his direction.

"Aveline, you must rest."

"Connor, I have already told you-"

The large man shook his head and crossed his arms adamantly, "You cannot function without sleep. All people require it."

Aveline huffed, pulling her hand from his. Despite himself, Connor grabbed her other hand, making her turn back to face him again.

"Will you sleep now?" When Aveline still did not answer, he tried again, "Aveline, I will make sure you sleep, if I have to."

Both of them stopped short at Connor's words. He hadn't actually meant to say them out loud but his stubbornness had made him spill the words anyway. Aveline was just as hard-headed as he was and Connor would not give up until the woman actually got some rest.

The sly smile that covered Aveline's face was even more mortifying than the implications of his words, "Would you really do that, Connor?"

Swallowing nervously, the Native American man nodded wordlessly. He would not back down, no matter how much he regretted putting himself in this mess.

"Then, I will hold you to your word." Aveline tried not to laugh at the surprised look on Connor's face. Aveline was truly curious to see if he would actually do it. Aveline climbed into the large bed, pulling back the blankets and laying on her side. She patted the space beside her, giggling as she noticed the flush on Connor's cheeks, "Sit here, if you please."

Silently, Connor did as she told him. He leaned back against the headboard, his gaze sweeping over everything in the room but her. Aveline settled beside him, keeping their bodies a respectable distance apart.

"You do not need to actually sit here," Aveline yawned as she spoke and Connor finally looked down at her. Her eyelids were struggling to stay open.

"I know," Connor replied, his amber eyes meeting her sleepy viridian ones. Aveline nodded slowly and drifted off, surprisingly quickly for someone that was supposedly not tired.

 **Later**

Connor woke for the second time that day, about six hours later. Songbirds sang cheerfully in the morning light, while neighbors chatted with one another in the street outside. A soft sigh escaped the warm body curled up next to him and Connor froze instantly.

Aveline was leaning into him, her face buried into his shoulder and her hand resting on his chest. Her fingertips were curled into his shirt and Connor couldn't remember when he had moved from his position at the headboard to actually laying beside her. He watched her cautiously, his nerves on edge. If Aveline woke up and found them tangled up together, she'd probably break his nose.

Despite his precarious situation, Connor felt a strange warmth bloom in his chest. He had finally gotten her to go to sleep he realized, and internally, he congratulated himself.

Connor rolled to his side slowly, turning so he could see Aveline's face. It was a wonderful reward for his trouble. Aveline was truly a beautiful woman - it was something that he had heard on many occasions from several other assassins. Even in sleep, her face was simply radiant. Her skin looked so smooth and soft that Connor found himself leaning in closer, his fingertips grazing her exposed cheek. He traced a trail from her temple to her jawline, brushing across the bruise marring her full, pouty lips. His blood tingled as he remembered how she had kissed him…

Suddenly, the room was getting too warm.

Aveline stirred in her sleep as Connor slowly eased away from her, praying to the spirits that she didn't wake up. Luck was on his side as he finally untangled their limbs and climbed out of the bed. She was still sleeping.

Connor breathed a sigh of relief and headed back towards the room he had been staying in. He made a vow to himself to not say anything to Aveline about what had transpired between them.

* * *

"Aveline! I have never been more happy to see you!" Gérald was all smiles when the two of them arrived at the warehouse in the late afternoon. He actually hugged the woman, something that surprised her and Connor both. The Northern Assassin kept his comments to himself, heading towards the room that had become his temporary home instead.

"Ah, Connor, before you go - I just wanted to say thank you. You saved Aveline; we cannot be more grateful."

Connor nodded, not trusting his voice. Why was Gérald thanking him as if Aveline was somehow included in that "we"? He wanted to ask the both of them, then and there, what sort of relationship they had. Was there more to that "we" than he initially thought?

Upset with himself for getting annoyed at the other man, Connor headed into the armory, closing the door gently behind him. He figured that the two of them probably needed time to talk anyway.

Connor sat down heavily on the small cot, glaring at his feet. He couldn't seem to get the image of Aveline's sleeping form out of his mind. He remembered the dream he had about her before and the first time he saw her in the Salon. Her beautiful face had been so different then, but still just as lovely. Connor could finally admit to himself that he was attracted to her.

He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, sighing out loud. This was getting out of hand. He had come here on a mission. He still had no idea where Dobby was or who had taken her. Though they had gotten more information on the masterminds behind the trafficking ring, they weren't closer to catching them or freeing any of the women they had taken. Connor was going to have to focus more on the task he had come here to do.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Connor?" Aveline's accented voice called from the other side of the door.

"Come in." Conor replied, trying to wipe all expression from his face. The woman who was running circles through his mind entered the armory, smiling cautiously in his direction.

"I don't mean to be rude but… I'm going to have to banish you from this room for a while." At Conor's quizzical look, Aveline elaborated, "I need to get ready for the party tonight, remember?"

"Right," Connor replied, with a faint smile. He had completely forgotten about the mission and was actually thankful for it. Perhaps a high-stakes job was exactly what he needed to distract himself.

It took Aveline nearly three hours to prepare. By the time she was ready, the sky was darkening and the sun had set. Gérald was pacing Aveline's office nervously and Connor just watched him, quietly studying the man. The longer he watched him, the more he realized that Aveline definitely meant more to the man than he let on. Nearly every word out of Gérald's mouth had something to do with his fellow assassin on the other side of the door.

When Aveline finally stepped out of the armory in a scarlet red dress and a matching hat, the look on Gérald's face told Connor everything. Gérald was definitely in love with Aveline.

"Aveline, you look-" Gérald swallowed nervously, barely able to finish his words.

"Beautiful," Connor breathed, causing Aveline to turn her hazel eyes on him. Realizing his folly, Connor coughed a bit, hoping to cover his words. Aveline said nothing, but her uplifted eyebrow told him that she had actually heard him.

"Shall we head out, gentlemen?" Aveline asked, not bothering to wait for either men to respond. She made her way out of the warehouse to a carriage that was waiting for the three of them. Connor knew that he should not be seen riding inside with either of them, so he climbed into the carriage first and made sure to draw all the curtains to prevent nosey onlookers. He took Aveline's hand to help her into the seat and was surprised when she returned his gesture with a pleasant squeeze. Once Gérald was seated and the carriage began to move, Aveline discussed the plan.

"We shall gather as much information as possible about Lady Genevieve Acard and her husband. They are connected to the Madame and our other suspects so I can only imagine that there is at least one Templar among them. Gérald, I will do my best to keep you by my side as often as possible, but should Connor and I need to follow a trail, I will need you to cover for me." Gérald nodded his agreement, and Aveline turned to continue her speech, "Connor, you will be our eyes and ears from above. My scouts have given me the layout of the house and the second floor overlooks the ballroom. It surrounds the perimeter of the entire first floor; as long as you stay undetected, everything should work according to plan. If you are spotted, however, you must hide. If that happens, I will come find you."

"I will not be caught." Connor said, and Aveline smiled. Connor fully believed in his own ability..

"Well, if by chance you are, I have several escape plans prepared."

"And what about you, Aveline?" Gérald asked, wringing his hands nervously. They were getting closer to the home and would soon arrive at the party.

"As long as the Madame doesn't spot me, I will be fine. After all, I'm just the innocent wife of a lucky merchant. No one cares what I do," Aveline said airily, making both men smile.

Everyone schooled their features as the carriage came to a stop in front of the manor. Laughter echoed all around them as delicate ladies and fashionable men poured out of the carriages in front of the house. Gérald exited the carriage first, holding his hand out for Aveline to follow behind him. She turned towards Connor, her eyes glowing with a mixture of concern and excitement. In the darkness, her hand once again sought his. She squeezed it a second time, and Connor returned the pressure, "Be safe, _cher."_

The words were simple but it felt good to know that someone was concerned for his safety. Without another word, Connor slid his hand from her's and climbed out of the carriage, stealthily weaving through the crowd to assume his post. Aveline finally took Gérald's outstretched hand then, inhaling deeply.

Tonight was certainly going to be interesting.

End Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Hazel Pleasures

By: Sailorjj07

8\. Chapter 8

A/n: So much to write, so little time! This chapter will be a little long, but that's not always a bad thing, right? I promise it'll be worth it. Also, let me apologize in advance; I'm not very good at writing fights, lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 **Actions**

(Me!)

Gérald had a death grip on Aveline's hand as the pair walked into the brightly lit entrance of the Acard Mansion. Aveline tried to loosen his hand a bit, but one look in his anxious eyes made her pity him.

"Gérald, do not worry so. We will all make it out of here alive."

Gérald smiled nervously in greeting to a few of the other disguised assassins in the room before he replied to Aveline, "I trust in you wholeheartedly, Aveline."

"Ah, there is a but in there somewhere." Aveline stated, dryly. She looked away from Gérald as they made their way into the open ballroom. Women and men of all shapes and sizes filled the room, drinking and dancing the night away. Aveline examined the room with laser sharp focus, searching for Connor in the deep recesses of the mezzanine balcony. She frowned a bit when she didn't see him and focused once more. Soon, the bodies around Aveline began to give a faint glow, a plethora of colors spreading before her eyes. A bright blue light crept slowly to her left on the second floor mezzanine and with a smile, Aveline spotted her fellow assassin hiding behind a pillar. Blinking slowly, Aveline returned her vision to normal and gave a dazzling smile to a red haired gentleman that had accidently bumped into her.

"Miss, are you alright?" The man asked her, staring at her in wide-eyed fascination. Aveline fought the urge to roll her eyes and held her smile in place.

"I'm fine, I assure you." She told the man, patting his hand gently before Gérald led her further into the ballroom. The man continued to stare after her, transfixed.

Up above, Connor's frown set deeper into his face. He had watched the man bump into Aveline and his subsequent staring. Connor made a mental note to keep an eye on the red haired man for the remainder of the evening. He was certainly suspicious.

On the ballroom floor, Aveline and Gérald made their rounds speaking with friends and strangers alike. A few of the older people in the room had known Aveline's father before he passed, so she made sure to greet them courteously. Gérald, for the most part, played a gracious "husband" and stayed by Aveline's side the entire time.

No one saw the red haired gentleman again until Gérald excused himself to get wine for both he and Aveline.

" _Mademoiselle_ , would you care to dance with me? I promise not to take too much of your time." The man offered his hand to Aveline and with a formal smile, Aveline took it, following the man to the edge of the dance floor. To both her and Connor's surprise, the man pulled her close and proceeded to glide with her around the room.

"You are here for my wife, I presume." His voice was soft and his mouth barely moved as they danced.

"Your wife? I fear I do not know whom you speak of."

"So then, you attend parties and do not know the hosts? I suppose I should expect that behavior from an assassin, after all." The man dipped Aveline at her waist, his smile unwavering. "I was expecting many things, but a gorgeous woman was not one of them. I will help you, Assassin."

Aveline's eyes narrowed as she righted herself, "How do I know I can trust you, Monsieur?"

A bark of laughter bellowed from the man as if Aveline had told him the most humourous joke, "Please call me Jean-Pierre. My wife," he fought the urge to frown as he practically spat the word, "Is a despicable creature and has exhibited the most disgusting behavior. I cannot sit idly by while she continues to ruin the lives of those around her."

"We need information. Where does your wife take the girls? Where is she finding them?" Aveline ducked under Jean-Pierre's arm, realizing that the song would come to an end soon.

"There is an office on the third floor where she keeps all of her letters and does most of her secret dealings. She believes that I am not aware, but I have caught her late at night, many times."

"Is the room guarded?"

Jean-Pierre swayed Aveline in his arms as the song drew closer to its end, "No, however there are guards at the stairwell on that floor. My wife keeps the key on her person at all times, but surely an assassin can find a way in."

"I thank you for all the help you have given me, Jean-Pierre."

Just as the man opened his mouth to reply, the song that they had been dancing to ended and Gérald cleared his throat from the sidelines. Aveline smiled at him in greeting and stepped away from the other man.

"No thanks are necessary." The man told her as they parted ways. Aveline whistled lowly in a tone that only Connor would hear as she stepped into the crowd. Connor's gaze fell on her directly and she indicated her head towards the staircase. Smiling to herself, she took her glass of wine from Gérald and headed up to the second floor mezzanine blending in with the party goers that were scattered along the way.

She slipped into a curtained cabinet out of view and waited for Connor to find her. In mere moments, he slipped into the enclosed space with her.

"Aveline, what happened?" Connor questioned, softly. He tried to ignore how close they were together, given that the closet they occupied was quite narrow.

"I met Jean-Pierre Acard. He told me how to find the information we need." Aveline murmured lowly, looking directly at Connor's chest. She didn't dare look up; Connor's nearness wasn't lost on her either.

"Aveline, we cannot trust him."

"You are right, after all. This could be a trap. But that is a chance I am willing to take."

"Aveline, you are not equipped to fight right now. It is too dangerous to take the risk."

At that, Aveline looked up. Connor was looking at her worriedly in the dim lighting and she found herself smiling despite the situation, "I am always able to fight. I will be fine. Besides, I have the great Master Assassin from the North by my side. If it is a trap, we will still make it out of the fire."

Connor felt something unusual well up in his chest as he looked down into her eyes. He knew he couldn't say no after such a speech.

"If it becomes too dangerous, we will make a hasty retreat."

Aveline grinned, and nodded her head succinctly in agreement, "Agreed."

"So then, what now?"

"We have to get to the third floor. I have a plan, but I will need you to stay to the shadows. When I fall to the ground, be ready to strike."

Aveline exited the closet in a flurry of skirts and picked up her wine glass from a nearby end table. She downed the liquid quickly and then began to sway drunkenly on her feet. Connor crept from their hiding space and waited from behind a pillar.

"Oh! Oh! The world is spinning!" Aveline cried dramatically, slurring her words. She moved towards the staircase where two guards stood at the top, blocking the only path to the third floor of the mansion.

"M-Miss! You cannot be here." One of the guards cautioned, and Aveline swayed once again at the bottom of the staircase. Connor smiled despite himself, amused at her acting. She made her way slowly to the man, gripping the staircase as if she could barely hold herself up.

"Oh my… I cannot hear what you are saying at all." She slurred, stepping closer to the guard.

"You need to leave, miss." The other guard said to Aveline.

She smiled "drunkenly", falling into the first guard's chest, "Will you escort me? I would be ever so thankful." Aveline leaned further into the man and that's when Connor saw the briefest flash of metal - Aveline's hidden blade. The thin trail of blood that dripped from the man's mouth as his mouth gaped open was blocked from the other man's view as Aveline continued to lean against him.

With a speed that didn't suit his size, Connor surged forward, just as the other guard advanced on Aveline.

"Miss, you need to-" The man never finished his sentence as his body sagged. Connor caught the guard before his still form sunk to the ground.

"Ah, I knew you were good, but I have never seen someone move so quickly."

"You learn much running from bears."

Aveline laughed outright as she and Connor drug the bodies from the staircase and stuffed them into the nearest closet. There were no other guards near them at the moment, but Connor activated his sight just in case.

"There are three in the room on the right, one at the far end of the hall-"

"And two to the left. I am aware. I cannot figure out which room is the one we need."

"Would you care to search separately?" Connor questioned, cracking his knuckles as the guard at the far end of the hall began to pace towards their direction. Aveline hid against the wall as Connor made quick work of him.

"Aveline, this way."

"We should stay together. I make too much sound in this dress." Aveline whispered as they further investigated the hall. She pushed open the door to an empty room on the right, blinking slowly. Nothing in the room gave off a golden glow. "It's not here. Let's continue."

She turned to find Connor covering his lips with a finger. Aveline nodded and stood on the other side of the doorway, while he waited.

"I just want to have a little bit of wine, boss! We don' have to guard this room all night, do we?"

"The Mrs. is paying me top dollah to stand up 'ere. Drink later, you swine."

The other man groaned, "All this for just some damn office. At least we got a key to it!"

Aveline caught Connor's gaze and gave him a catlike grin. She was out of the door before he could stop her. Aveline strode forward confidently, not even bothering to call out to the men. She simply walked up right behind them and stabbed them both in the neck at the same time.

Connor crept out of the room, shaking his head, "I thought you said we should stay together."

"I did," Aveline replied lowly, humming appreciatively as she snatched the key from the body on the floor. She inclined her head, motioning for Connor to follow. She stared at the key, and as if she had struck a match, the path to the office lit up before her.

"How long have you had the sight?" Connor questioned as they made their way towards the office. Aveline unlocked the door and ushered them in, creeping her way through the dark.

"Hmmmm, since I was a child… A little while after my mother went missing."

"Ah, Aveline, I am-"

Aveline turned to him, pressing a finger over his lips. Connor stood still, not expecting her to touch him, "Do not apologize, Connor. You did not kidnap her or send her away." Aveline moved away from him then, turning her back to him. She hoped he didn't see how flustered she was. Why had she touched him like that? Distracting herself, Aveline struck a match, lighting the one lamp in the room, "How is it that we always end up in someone's office?"

Connor remained silent as he took in his surroundings. The Lady's office was sizable with a large desk near a bay window. He and Aveline immediately began searching for anything they could find.

Soon they had gathered a stack of papers and several journals, as well as a ledger.

"I think we have everything we need, Connor, we should-"

 _ **BANG!**_

Connor immediately stepped in front of Aveline as the door to the office slammed open and none other than Madame Bellerose and 4 of her henchmen stepped into the room.

"I knew I never should have let you grace my halls. Ava, your betrayal wounds me."

" _Non_ Madame, 'tis you that have betrayed the Salon. Sending girls away to be slaves?! Those poor women are already destitute!"

"Oh, dear. You do not know the definition of destitute. I was right for listening to Jean-Pierre's warning. Take them!"

Aveline threw two daggers with swift precision and killed two of Bellerose's men before they could even escape the doorway. Connor was a flurry of movement as the other two men ran forward, kicking the oaken desk with his foot and shoving it roughly across the floor. The desk knocked into the two henchmen and Bellerose bolted, with Aveline quickly behind her.

"Connor, she's trying to get away!"

Connor heard Aveline yell, but he was busy wrestling one man to the ground. The satisfying _**shink**_ of his hidden blade into his attacker's chest let him know he could move on to the next target. Aveline only had one dagger left and a poison dart, so as more guards poured into the hallway, she took hastily shot the dart in the Madame's direction and then spun around, tossing her dagger at the nearest guard. Her aim struck true on both attacks, and Connor ran behind her, having knocked out the men giving chase to Aveline.

Madame Bellerose swayed on her feet, crumpling against the wall. Aveline reached her before she reached the staircase, the noise from the party below covering up the sounds of death around them.

"I will return every girl to where they belong," Aveline leaned over the gasping form of Madame Bellerose, who glared up at her.

"They belong on plantations where they can have stability. As a slave, they will be fed and clothed. That is all they need."

"You are a fool," Aveline sneered, not even hesitating as she delivered the killing blow to Madame Bellerose.

"And you… cannot… stop… u-us," The woman's words were cut off by the combination of blood filling her lungs and poison coursing through her body. She slumped to the floor, wheezing one last time before she died.

Connor took out the last guard and ran towards Aveline, taking note of the dead body against the wall, "Aveline, we need to leave."

Aveline nodded and they both headed towards the staircase. They quietly made their way down to the second floor mezzanine but was greeted with the sight of a very angry, flushed woman rushing up from the ballroom floor. Her dark hair and angry brown eyes flashed as she pointed up at them from the center of the staircase.

"There! There they are! Get them! Get them!"

Aveline cursed in frustration and Connor grabbed her hand, changing course and heading back up the stairs. Aveline followed behind him, holding as much of her skirts in her arms as possible and running just as quickly. When they were securely inside another room, Connor moved to bar the door as Aveline headed out to the private balcony of the bedroom.

"Connor, there is a ladder here!" Aveline cried, and Connor nodded, finishing up with his makeshift blockade.

"Go now, Aveline. I am right behind you."

Aveline was up the ladder, struggling with her massive skirts. Somehow, she managed to make it to the roof of the building and Connor appeared soon after, bringing the ladder with him.

"They will find us here soon." Connor murmured, and the two split, searching over the edge of the roof for another way out. Connor spotted a huge cart of hay below them and instantly knew what they had to do. "Aveline, there."

Hearing her name called, Aveline rushed over to Connor to look over the ledge. She noticed the hay too, but she frowned, "I cannot jump in this gown."

Connor eyed her clothing grimly and Aveline instantly blushed. Why on Earth was he looking at her like that?

"Aveline, I am sorry." Connor said, as he advanced on her.

"For what? Connor, what are you-? STOP!"

 **RIIIIPPPPPPPPPP!**

Using the edge of his hidden blade, Connor proceeded to slice away the bottom half of Aveline's skirts. By the time he was finished, the dress stopped at her knees. Even Aveline had to admit that it was much lighter this way, but she was scandalized.

"I apologized," Connor actually smirked and Aveline was caught between being amused and mortified. Without another word, Connor stood up on the ledge of the roof, "Can you jump now?"

"I shall have to," Aveline huffed, still quite upset that her dress had been ruined this way.

Connor turned, holding his hand out for her to take, "We can go together."

Aveline sighed heavily, accepting his hand. She climbed up on the ledge beside him and at the last second, pushed him in annoyance. Connor chuckled as he fell, performing the Eagle Dive perfectly. He looked away as Aveline jumped and fell into the hay beside him to avoid any "accidents".

"Connor," Aveline whispered softly, and Connor turned to find her hazel jewels staring at him intensely. Instead of getting up from the hay, neither of them moved.

"Thank you for helping me. I would not have been able to escape if not for you."

Connor wasn't sure if he was heady from the soft look she was giving him or from their jump off of a building, but for some reason, the feeling took him over. He leaned towards her, cupping her face with his hands and pulling her closer. His amber eyes melted into hers and before he could stop himself, his gaze shifted to her lips. Aveline exhaled and that was all it took before his mouth was pressed against her own. Aveline responded immediately, any and all thoughts fleeing her mind. His fingers caressed her hair, messy from all the chaos they had just endured.

"Connor! Aveline!" A fierce whisper made the two of them break apart instantly and Connor gave an unhappy sigh. He pulled his hands away from Aveline and sat up, releasing an annoyed breath as he ran his fingers through his own hair. Aveline giggled lightly and stood up, then remembered her ripped up dress and instantly sat back down to cover her legs.

Connor stood up and began the process of removing his outer robe, turning his back as he threw it in her direction. This was the second time he had helped to cover her form.

"Aveline? Connor? Are you here?" Gérald's frantic voice whispered as he tried to find his fellow assassins. With Connor's jacket securely wrapped around her, Aveline stood up, brushing the hay from her clothes and hair. Connor reached over to help her remove the hay, but the look in his eyes betrayed what he was actually thinking. Aveline felt her cheeks flush when his gaze fell on her mouth once again.

"Connor! Aveline! Oh, thank goodness." Gérald ran over to the pair of them, taking note of their disheveled appearance and Aveline's shredded gown. "What happened to your-?!"

"We need to hurry," Connor said, his voice coming out lower than he intended. He cleared his throat and tried again, "They will be searching for us."

Aveline nodded and patted Gérald on the shoulder, "We can talk at length once we are out of harm's way."

With the increased movement from her destroyed dress, Aveline scaled the high fence surrounding the mansion. Connor and Gérald followed suit and when they landed on the other side, the three assassins ran like hell from the Acard Mansion.

End Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Hazel Pleasures

By: Sailorjj07

9\. Chapter 9

A/n: It seems, dear readers, that I owe you all in apology. It was brought to my attention that I really rushed the last chapter and after re-reading it myself a few times, I tend to agree. Sometimes when I have a plot mostly planned out, I do whatever it takes to get the story moving and I feel like I've done you all a disservice. This chapter will be my effort to slow things down somewhat, featuring a bit of fluff. Don't worry though; there will still be plot.

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 **Actions**

(Me!)

The trio arrived at Aveline's childhood home in the middle of the night. Aveline had chosen the manor as their place to rest for the evening since it was nearer to the Acard Mansion than the warehouse. Gérald was surprised to see that Aveline had chosen the old house, but he kept his lips sealed. It was best to just let her do what she wanted.

Connor was quieter than usual during the journey to the house. Both assassins went in two different directions without much words between them the moment the group arrived. Gérald watched them both in confusion as they went their separate ways before following them up the staircase to find a room to sleep in.

Behind the safety of her bedroom door, Aveline sat down slowly on the four poster bed. She fell back on the mattress, staring up in the darkness. The entire way back to the manor, her mind was a mess of confusion. She was worried for the girls at the Salon mostly, but she was also confused about what happened between herself and Connor.

Connor had kissed her.

She knew that Connor wasn't the type of man to be swept up in spur-of-the-moment, romantic nonsense, but even moreso, *she* wasn't the sort of woman that kissed just any man willingly. Aveline had kissed many men for her missions, and had taken it in stride as a part of her duty as an Assassin. Even when she had encountered Connor in the Salon for the first time, her kiss had been meant as a distraction from prying eyes. But there had been no enemies watching them and no one to distract this time. Connor had kissed her of his own volition and she had actively participated in it.

Aveline inhaled deeply, then exhaled sharply when she realized that she was still wearing Connor's overcoat. The garment smelled just like him. Involuntarily, she rubbed the fabric on her arm, remembering both times that their lips touched. She fell asleep with the memories on repeat in her mind.

Further down the hall, Connor was mentally berating himself over and over. It wasn't that he felt any regret about kissing Aveline, but he wondered if he was doing the right thing. His entire reason for coming down to New Orleans was to save Dobby and instead, he had let his guard down and acted impulsively. It didn't matter that Aveline was beautiful in her scarlet dress and ridiculous hat. It didn't matter that her hazel eyes glittered mischievously when she had a plan or some scheme in her intelligent mind. And it certainly wasn't important to see how full and inviting her lips had looked when she was gasping for breath after jumping from the top of a mansion.

Connor pressed his face into a pillow and actually groaned out loud. Of course, all of those things mattered. He had been trying to ignore everything since the first night she spotted him in the Salon. He had only been here for six months, but it was long enough for him to pick up on several of Aveline's little nuances. Connor would be lying if he said he didn't want to learn more.

His mind flashed back to their meeting in the Salon. His pulse beat a little faster as he thought back on her brief kiss in the middle of the crowded room. Connor rolled over on his back and closed his eyes, remembering the way her skin felt when he had touched her as she slept a few nights ago. Connor wondered if Aveline would have trouble sleeping tonight as well. He debated the idea of getting up to check on her, but decided against it.

The problem was, Connor decided, that he had gotten too comfortable here in New Orleans. Though Connor was surrounded by his own people at The Homestead, no one really understood him. No one there could truly relate to him either. Aveline, on the other hand, could relate to him in many ways. For Connor, it was much more than Aveline being attractive, though that certainly played a role. It was the fact that Aveline was a kindred spirit.

Opening his eyes, Connor lay on his side, staring into the darkness of the room. He once again wondered if Aveline would be able to fall asleep tonight. However, the events of the day soon swept over him, and he drifted off before he could do anything else.

 **The Next Day**

Aveline left the house shortly after she woke up, heading directly to the Salon to check on the girls there. Outside of the Salon de Rose, the remnants of last night's festivities slept soundly on the steps or cussed at one another loudly in the street, on their way back home to their wives. The Salon's doors were locked tight, but Aveline knocked at the entrance anyway.

Antoinette opened the door with a pistol in one hand, the other in a fist on her hip, "For the LAST time: once the doors have been locked, you cannot-!"

Aveline couldn't resist her giggles, "It is clear I had no reason whatsoever to worry about the Salon."

Antoinette gasped, pushing the door further open, "OH AVA! I am so glad to see you! When I heard all that happened, I was so worried about you! Quickly, come in, come in!" Antoinette ushered Aveline into the dimly lit room, shouting for the cook. Aveline looked around the hall to find that a few of the girls were scrubbing the bar clean, while a group of younger girls ate breakfast. Everyone was dressed modestly, as the Salon was not currently open. Soon enough, coffee and a steaming plate of food were placed in front of both Aveline and Antoinette.

"Ava, tell me everything! News of the Madame's death got to us quickly, but the details were not mentioned." Antoinette told her, digging into her plate. Aveline stared at Antoinette incredulously as she took a sip of her coffee. She couldn't speak so openly in front of everyone here!

"Oh, don't worry. The Salon is completely under our control. As soon as we learned of the Madam's death, I took action. Her supporters here in the Salon were afraid that you would come for them next, so they fled in the middle of the night. Once we closed for the morning, I gave everyone a choice to return home to their families. These, and a few others, are the girls that stayed."

One of the younger girls, a brunette child that couldn't be older than 12, nervously stepped up to the table where Aveline and Antoinette sat, "Ms. Ava, we swear to never betray you. We will work hard and help you. Please don't send us away."

Aveline sniffed delicately, trying to push back the strong desire to hug the child. Looking down at the girl's big brown eyes, she changed her mind and hugged her anyway, "I would never send you away if you wish to help me. But this life is dangerous and scary, are you sure you can handle it, _ma petite_?"

"It can be no worse than what we have already faced, Ms. Ava. You gave us a place to call home. We will serve you." The little girl told her cheerfully, smiling warmly.

Aveline nodded and shooed the small child away before she actually got emotional, "Netta, thank you. Your assistance has been invaluable."

Antoinette took Aveline's hand, patting it warmly, "I only did what you have done for me over and over again. We will do our best to serve the Creed here. I will train all the girls. We will have an information network built in no time."

"Netta-"

"Oh, please do not thank me again! You are supposed to be telling me everything that transpired at the party."

Aveline recounted all the events of last night's party to Antoinette. By the time she was finished, the younger Assassin had an impish grin on her face. Aveline averted her gaze, but unfortunately for her, the look on her face gave her away.

"Ava, you are hiding something from me! Tell me more about how Master Connor destroyed your gown. Did you bare all before him?" Antoinette's playful smile grew with each passing moment.

Aveline balked, "Netta! Working in a pleasure house has made you forget all propriety!"

" _Non_ , instead it has shown me the truth between women and men. Out with it, Aveline!"

Aveline released a loud sigh, her cheeks growing warm before she could even speak.

"Ohh look at that, girls! Our Ms. Ava is flushing from the attentions of our handsome visitor!" Antoinette teased and the girls around them giggled in amusement.

"Netta, hush! Fine! I will tell you!" Aveline leaned in towards Antoinette and lowered her voice considerably, "A-After we escaped from the mansion, Connor… Connor kissed me."

Antoinette gave a delighted cry and grabbed both of Aveline's hands, "Oh, tell me everything!"

"I have already," Aveline pouted, and Antoinette laughed at her sullen expression, "He kissed me. That is all."

"You greedy, lustful thing! Perhaps you wanted much more than a single kiss from him?!"

Aveline's expression turned serious, her hazel eyes looking a bit troubled, "I… I don't know."

At Aveline's soft words, Antoinette cleared her throat and released Aveline's hands softly, watching her friend curiously, "Why is it that you don't know? Has he done something to offend you?"

" _Non._ It is just that Connor did not come here for me, you see? He came here to find someone from his home…" At Antoinette's quizzical look, Aveline took another sip of her drink and clarified, "A woman."

"A woman? What does this woman mean to him?"

"I wish I knew," and Aveline found out that she truly did. It would be the worst thing in the world to fall for a man that was already bound to another - of that Aveline had no doubt.

"Have you asked him about this woman? Master Connor does not seem like the type to be unfaithful."

"It's not my place to pry, Netta," Aveline admonished, though the words were mostly meant for herself.

Antoinette nodded and gave her friend a comforting smile, "Well surely there is a way to clear everything up. Let us see how he fares today!"

"Today? Both he and Gérald are still sleeping."

A mischievous grin covered Antoinette's face as an idea sparked in her mind, "That's perfect!"

* * *

Connor was surprised to find a note from Antoinette when he and Gérald went back to the warehouse that afternoon. Antoinette told him to meet her in the shopping district and stressed that the matter was urgent. After receiving directions to the area from Gérald, the Master Assassin made his way to the district. He found Antoinette pacing nervously in front of a shop.

"Master Connor!" Antoinette cried, as she waved him over. Connor walked towards her quickly, worried by the expression on her face.

"Antoinette, what is it?"

"Master Connor, why on Earth did you ruin Ava's dress last night? I was supposed to borrow it for a party in four days and now I have nothing to wear!" Connor furrowed his brow in confusion so Antoinette continued, "The dress that Aveline wore to the ball last night was supposed to be lent to me afterwards. But since that dress has been ruined, I can no longer do so."

"It was necessary," Connor replied quietly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oui, I understand that, but I am still without a dress. So now, your punishment, great Master Assassin, is to help me acquire a new one."

"My punishment?"

Antoinette gazed at him with a fierce look, "Yes, Master Connor, punishment. Aveline may not have told you but that was her favorite dress you destroyed! We must repair it quickly. Come with me!"

Without waiting for his reply, Antoinette grabbed Connor's arm and led him into the dress shop with her.

"Welcome B-" The employee behind the counter started to greet the pair but Antoinette leaned behind Connor and held her finger to her lips to silence the girl. She smiled and nodded her head, while the pair headed down a long aisle of fabric and patterns.

"I wonder what color we should choose? Connor, what's your favorite color?" Antoinette was still holding onto Connor as they walked, much to his bewilderment. He allowed the woman to lead him towards the back of the store, where there stood an enclosed changing room, with a half-circle of mirrors and a raised dais. Connor turned to ask Antoinette why she had asked him about his favorite color, when the door to the changing room slid open.

Aveline stepped from the behind the door, picking at the sleeve of the soft blue gown she wore. She didn't notice Connor standing there at all. She held a matching jacket in her hands and stepped forward onto the dais. There were two buttons undone at the back of her dress.

"Netta, could you fasten this for me? I can't seem to reach it-" Aveline reached for the buttons again with her free hand and sighed, "I'm not sure why we're even doing this, I'm perfectly capable of finding my own clothes." When Aveline still heard no reply, she finally looked up in the mirror's reflection to see if her friend was actually listening to her, "Netta, do you-?"

Her eyes grew wide when she realized that Antoinette was, in fact, not there and Connor had somehow taken her place. Where had Antoinette gone?

"C-Connor?" Aveline turned around fully, stepping down from the dais and turning in his direction to hide her exposed back, "What are you doing here?"

It was at that moment that Connor realized he had been tricked. The realization made him laugh out loud and Aveline felt her breath hitch in her throat. Connor's smile was such a rare sight.

"We have been lured into a trap by Antoinette." Connor replied, an amused chuckle escaping from his lips.

Aveline's eyebrows lifted in curiosity, "A trap?"

Connor nodded, closing the distance between them to grasp Aveline's shoulders, "Yes, Antoinette has set us up," Connor told her, while gently turning Aveline so that her back was once again facing him. He gently fastened the two remaining buttons at Aveline's back, taking his time. His fingers brushed against her skin and Aveline shivered, "She sent me a message saying that it was urgent, but it appears her true motive was to lead us here."

Aveline nodded, not trusting her voice with Connor so near to her personal space. She was ashamed of herself for acting like a shy, young girl but this was her first time facing him after all the events of the night before.

"Blue is my favorite color," Connor murmured lowly, as if he was talking to himself, but Aveline knew he said the words so that she would hear him. With her dress completely buttoned, Aveline tried on the matching jacket, and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

The shop girl walked up to the pair, gasping in delight, "Ooooh, _madame, la robe est très belle!_ The color suits you so well!"

Aveline smiled knowingly. After hearing Connor's words, she knew she would, without a doubt, purchase the gown. Aveline removed the jacket and turned to face both the employee and Connor, "I will leave you with my measurements and come back in one week to pick up my dress."

"Of course, miss! I will calculate the sum due whenever you are ready!"

Aveline nodded, and walked back into the changing room to take the gown off. It only needed slight alterations to fit her perfectly. Aveline changed back into her assassin's attire quickly, not wanting to keep Connor waiting for her. By the time she reached the front counter, however, the shop girl was handing Connor two parcels and a receipt.

"Connor?"

" _Madame_ , your husband paid for everything! We'll have your dress ready for you in a week's time!" The girl told her cheerfully, and Connor just nodded succinctly, grasping the packages and heading out the door. Aveline stared at his back in surprise. Connor had just paid for her dress and accessories!

"Connor? Connor! _Attends-moi!_ " Aveline cried, running after him to catch up to his large strides. From further down the road, Connor chuckled to himself. He would have to thank Antoinette for her help later.

 **That Evening**

Aveline's laughter echoed in the still night air and Connor found that he very much enjoyed the sound. They sat at the very top of Agaté's treehouse eating and drinking Aveline's homemade spirits. The alcohol was strong and burned the entire way down. Connor liked it, but knew better than to drink too much.

"I can't believe you tried to play a prank on Achilles! I can just imagine how severely he punished you!" Aveline cried, laughing harder than she intended. She was definitely a little tipsy.

"Only after the Old Man nearly woke the spirits with his laughing." Connor replied, chuckling at the childhood memory. Aveline grinned at him, basking in the moment.

For the first time in a while both she and Connor had taken an actual break. She had finally shown him the city of New Orleans from her eyes, with the treehouse as their final stop. It was a day of rest that the both of them needed.

"Connor," Aveline said softly, her mind straying back to the conversation she had earlier with Antoinette, "What will you do if you cannot find the woman you're looking for?"

Connor's entire posture stiffened. He felt guilty and ashamed for not finding Dobby after all this time, "I do not know."

"Do you think that she has perished?"

"No... I know Dobby," Connor smiled ruefully as he thought about his fellow Assassin, "She's very much alive."

Aveline watched his expression carefully and felt a pang of sadness at the faraway look on his face. She blurted her next question without thinking at all, "Do you love her?"

At this, Connor turned to face her fully. He recalled the time Gérald had asked him the very same question, "Dobby is a very dear and loyal friend to me. She has helped me through several incidents, and saved my life many times. She is important to me."

Aveline's face scrunched in annoyance, and she took a big gulp from her cup, "Such pretty words for a dear and loyal friend," she grumbled under her breath.

Connor tried not to laugh at the obvious undertone of her remark. An inebriated Aveline was apparently petty, and yet, strangely adorable. Connor grabbed her wrist and slowly removed the cup from her grasp. He held then reached for her other wrist, one in each hand, feeling her pulse under his thumbs.

"It appears alcohol makes you more honest, Aveline." She rolled her eyes, trying to move her hands from his hold. Connor shook his head, and continued, "I am not in love with Dobby. I care for her as I care for all my people, but that is not the same. Dobby is my friend and I want her to be safe from harm. That is all."

"Did you have a relationship with her?" Aveline asked boldly. Since they had begun this conversation, she had planned to take full advantage of it.

"I would have," At Aveline's frown, Connor elaborated, "We made a pact that if neither of us were married by a certain age, we would marry each other."

"Oh, an arranged marriage? How wonderful," Aveline deadpanned, and Connor laughed outright at her obvious displeasure, sliding his fingers from her wrists to her hands. He noted how much smaller her hands were in comparison to his. Still, she had killed hundreds of men with those same hands.

"You do not have room to antagonize me. Gérald has been waiting a while for you to acknowledge him."

Aveline's eyes widened and she shook her head in denial, "Gérald is like a brother to me. He is my family. I could never be with him that way."

Connor pressed on, "But you do love him?"

"Of course. After the deaths of so many around me, he is truly all I have left. Without Gérald, I'm not sure I would be able to remain sane."

"Such pretty words for a dear and loyal friend," Connor echoed with a smirk. Aveline huffed and pushed her hands forward, taking Connor by surprise. In no time, she had him sprawled on his back and all he could see were her beautiful eyes, glowing from the fire and the moonlight.

"I will help you find her, Connor. We will find Dobby together." Aveline vowed, her gaze and tone serious.

Unfortunately for her, Connor wasn't paying any attention to her words. That chance had flown away the moment she pushed him down. He felt hyper aware of everything him - from the sound of Aveline's breathing to the slight breeze that fluttered against his hair.

"Connor-" Aveline began to say, but she was firmly cut off by Connor's lips pressing against her's. His fingers threaded through her hair and she completely lost her train of thought. The sounds of the bayou faded away as her heartbeat pounded unexpectedly in her ears.

 **Elsewhere**

The rancid smell of human waste and vomit was overwhelming in the huge cage that held them hostage. Women and girls of all shapes and sizes filled the cages, about 10 people per enclosure. Dobby groaned as she regained consciousness. Her head was pounding and her entire body ached.

"Look, she's awake!" A voice said from her left. A gentle hand gingerly touched her hairline, brushing away some of the blood that had caked there. Dobby winced at both the voice and the touch.

"You foolish woman. If you keep trying to break free, they WILL kill you," came a stern voice from her right side. A cool cloth was pressed against her forehead as her vision finally focused.

"Ugh….. T-Those bastards," she muttered, feeling anger and exhaustion wash over her all at once.

"Deborah, you have to stop doing this. I know you want to help us all escape, but you can't sacrifice your life in the process." Another voice rang out from the next cage over.

"I... have to get everyone out of here… W-We… have to break free." Dobby grunted with the effort it took to sit up, and then inhaled sharply as the world began spinning again.

"I know. I know. For now, just rest," said the first voice, and Dobby promptly followed the command, her energy spent. Her most recent injuries would be harder to recover from, it seemed. The women around her did their best to help her get comfortable again, praying that her injuries weren't too severe. They all hoped that Dobby would get better soon and hold true to her word.

She seemed to be the only person in the world that could help them now.

End Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Hazel Pleasures

By: Sailorjj07

10\. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Thanks for reading! I love you guys, 3

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 **Actions**

(Me!)

The next morning, Connor and Aveline headed from Agaté's treehouse to The Salon. Most of the girls inside were fast asleep, but Antionette was wide awake and bright-eyed, welcoming her friends into the brothel. She fed them both breakfast, taking a seat at the table with them, while asking curiously, "Why have you come to The Salon this morning?"

Aveline patted her mouth delicately with a napkin before she replied, "We've come to inspect the hidden passage in the office."

Antoinette stared wide-eyed, "Hidden path?! In the office? Where? I've never seen any hiding place in that room."

Once everyone had finished eating, the group headed into Antoinette's new office. Aveline showed her the path hidden behind the bookshelf that she and Connor had found months before.

" _Mon Dieu_! I never would have known this was hidden behind here!" Antoinette cried, shocked to find an entire staircase hidden behind her bookshelf. Connor grabbed a lantern and led the women down the winding pathway, recognizing the salty smell of the sea as they approached the makeshift "port" at the very end.

Antoinette gasped as the staircase wound down towards the water, where a pier still remained, untouched despite the lack of a ship or cargo.

"If we can uncover where this cave empties, we should be able to pinpoint the location of our Templar friends. They would be fools to return here," Aveline stated, taking slow steps along the pier in search of any clues. Connor set his lantern down on the staircase and followed Aveline, blinking slowly as he activated his sight. He strolled along the pier, searching behind every nook and cranny. A loud splash from further down the pier broke Connor's concentration, and he blinked, realizing that Aveline had disappeared from view.

"Ava! What on Earth are you doing?" Antoinette called, as Aveline's head surfaced from her sudden dive into the water. Aveline tossed her dripping hat at Connor's feet, who picked it up from the pier.

"I need to know where we are along the coast! I'll return!" She told them both, diving back underwater before either Connor or Antoinette could reply. Antoinette tsked, searching along the staircase and cave walls for any hidden switches or levers.

Connor re-activated his sight, peering at the single barrel that sat on the pier. A familiar golden glow shimmered from the barrel and Connor knew he had found something. He knocked on top of the barrel, testing to see if it was hollow.

"Antoinette," Connor called, and the woman jumped to action, walking swiftly over to Connor.

"Master Connor, did you find something here?" Antoinette questioned, knocking on the top of the barrel, "Oh! 'Tis hollow!"

"Exactly," Connor smiled faintly, picking up the barrel with ease and heaving it forcefully at the stone staircase at the other end of the pier. The barrel shattered on impact and within the debris, a rolled document lay amongst the clutter. Antoinette hurried back towards the staircase, snatching up the paper.

"Oh!" She said with surprise as she unrolled the sheet. Connor moved to stand beside her, looking over her shoulder at a marked map of the entire coast, from Louisiana up to Massachusetts. Connor held his hand out for the map, gently taking it from Antoinette as he examined it further. A splash drew their attention, as Aveline surfaced at the mouth of the cave, "That was much further than I thought!"

Antoinette laughed, "Are you tired already, Ava? We have found more information."

Aveline's head disappeared underneath the water again and she swam back to the pier, pulling herself out of the water. She sighed, squeezing water out of her drenched clothes for a moment. After she was done, Aveline grabbed her hat and placed it back on her head while she walked over towards the pair, "What have you discovered?"

"Aveline, they are taking them along the coast to these four ports," Connor explained, tracing his finger along the markings on the maps.

"So that means that Dobbie and the others are being held at any of these cities, and not here, in New Orleans..." Aveline frowned, taking the map from Connor for a closer look. "We need to notify the Brotherhood. We can't go to each port on our own," Aveline bit her thumb in frustration, "It appears every time we have answers, we end up with more questions."

Antoinette looked between the two, "With part of their circle dead, the rest have to be getting nervous. We may be able to gain information from the remaining Templars, _non_?"

Aveline grinned mischievously, clapping her hands together, "Netta, you are the smartest woman in the world. We will lure out de Ulloa and that dreadful couple all at once."

"How?" Both Connor and Antoinette questioned in unison.

"By offering them a chance to continue where they left off," Aveline replied, with a devious smile. She grabbed Connor's arm, "Netta, we'll be off. We have many preparations to make. Be ready to put on the performance of your life; I'll need you for this mission as well."

Antoinette nodded resolutely, "I will always be at your disposal!"

Aveline grinned, "Then wait for my message tonight. We'll return!"

* * *

"Aveline, this is madness!' Gérald cried, pacing in front of Aveline's desk. She rolled her eyes, and Connor chuckled, covering his mouth in a faux cough so that his fellow assassins wouldn't hear him.

"Gérald, calm down. This is no different than any of my other schemes."

"Every one of your schemes are mad! That changes nothing."

This time Connor couldn't resist; he laughed softly. Both Gérald and Aveline turned in his direction, Aveline sporting an amused smile.

"Her plan is the best we have," Connor said, unfolding his arms from his chest. He moved into Aveline's space, reaching across her to grab the map they had found earlier. "If we can get information from the remaining members of their circle, we will know where to search. We've already notified the Brotherhood's of each city and they are all on high alert."

"Then we should wait for them to contact us if they find something," Gérald replied, attempting to reason with both Connor and Aveline.

Aveline shook her head, " _Non,_ Gérald. For every hour that we wait, our enemy continues to plot. At this very moment, they could be trying to re-locate their captives."

"With this, we can get them all in one place. All we need is for Antoinette to reach out to them and-"

 _ **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**_

All three assassins froze at the sound of several loud explosions, the tremors shaking the entire warehouse.

"Master Gérald!" A voice called from below Aveline's office and everyone moved all at once, all three rushing out of the room. One of Aveline's many crewmen stood at the foot of the stairs, ringing his hat in his hands. When Aveline appeared, the man blanched, words pouring from his lips.

"Madam Aveline, someone has opened fire on our ships!" He cried, in a stricken voice.

" _Qu'est que vous dit_?! What did you say?!" Aveline cried, and the man stepped back nervously at her obvious panic.

"Our ships are under siege!"

Aveline growled, bolting past the man with Connor right behind her. Gérald patted the man on the shoulder, "Go to the Grandpré Mansion and send off a gray pigeon from the yard. Tell any men and women you find there what is happening. Afterwards, go to the Salon de Rose and tell Madam Antoinette what has happened."

The man nodded, trembling as he rushed out of the warehouse as well.

Aveline and Connor swung to the roof of Aveline's warehouse easily, where they could see the smoke and fire from a distance. She could also see her enemy's flag, flying high on a black ship that continued to launch cannon balls at her ships as it sailed by on the river. Aveline cursed under her breath and dashed off, scaling the rooftops as if she were flying. Connor was hard-pressed to keep up with her, but he followed her the entire way.

As they reached a rooftop at the edge of the docks, Aveline stood with anger clear on her face, as she watched three of her ships burn.

"Aveline-" Connor began, gripping her arm.

She turned to him with a looks so fierce Connor actually took a step back, "It's de Ulloa, the _bâtard_. I lured his father out in the same way."

Connor nodded solemnly, "We cannot just rush in. We are outnumbered."

"The others will be here soon enough. De Ulloa is here, and I won't let him get away." Aveline replied resolutely, and without waiting for Connor to respond, she scrambled off of the roof. Aveline made a beeline for one of her untouched ships, as crew members rushed by, trying to save the other ships from burning.

"I should have brought the Aquila," Connor murmured, but Aveline shook her head as the pair of assassins boarded the ship. The captain greeted them and Aveline barked instructions for him to sail immediately. She disappeared below deck and re-appeared, ordering the people around her once again.

"All is well. I may be the daughter of a merchant, but I have always been an Assassin. I have equipped my ships with plenty to see us through." Aveline told Connor when she was done speaking with the captain. Connor nodded, examining the ship in the setting sun. For a merchant vessel, it was armed to the teeth. It wasn't as loaded up as the Aquila, but it was enough.

The ship drifted steadily out of the port and away from the docks, as Grandpré workers appeared on the docks in droves, along with several women… lead by Antoinette. They were all holding buckets and boarding the burning ships. Antoinette waved as Aveline and Connor drifted by, "I will tend to this!" She yelled, and Aveline waved back as the craft began to pick up speed.

They were hot on de Ulloa's tail. Aveline's own ship was smaller than the Aquila, which worried Connor more than he was able to admit. As they sailed, a few of Aveline's new recruits came up from the lower deck to greet their mentor.

"We are chasing down a Templar vessel, right?" A hooded young man asked, after greeting Connor and Aveline properly.

Aveline nodded, staring at the boat ahead of them, "I shall thrust my blade through his chest by the end of the night." She replied viciously, and both Connor and the recruit swallowed nervously.

"Mistress-" A young woman began, but her fellow recruit silenced her, pulling her away from Aveline.

Connor rubbed Aveline's shoulder in a rare display of affection. She leaned into the touch slightly, appreciating the physical reassurance of his presence, "You're scaring those children."

Aveline pushed out a breath in an effort to calm down, "I apologize."

Connor gave Aveline a soft smile, patting her shoulder softly. He opened his mouth to say something, but the captain's shouting voice interrupted them, "Ms. Aveline, we're within range!"

"Fire every ounce of gunpowder on this ship!" Aveline strode purposefully towards the ship's helm, Connor following like a silent protector behind her. At her order, all hands rushed to the cannons, letting loose a torrent of cannonfire on the opposing ship.

De Ulloa's vessel was large and slow, which worked for Aveline's benefit. As she had commanded, her crew went full force into the assault, closing every meter of distance between the smaller craft and the Spanish ship.

As they neared, Aveline moved to the edge of the ship, "Connor-"

Connor had already climbed up on the rails, standing still as the two ships drew nearer to each other. Aveline followed him with a smirk, and without a word spoken between them, both leaped for their enemy's vessel at the same time. Aveline boarded the deck first, a flurry of gunfire taking out the three men closest to her. As the Templars slowly realized their ship had been boarded, Aveline holstered her weapon and removed her whip, taking out three other men before Connor appeared near the helm, taking out two men with a single stab of his blades.

The two Assassins fought hard, shooting and slashing through enemies with a deadly precision. Connor rammed two men off of the deck with a shoulder tackle, ignoring their cries as they crashed into the water below.

Aveline was faring well on her own, forcing her way through the throng of men towards the lower deck. She had finally cleared a path when Santigo de Ulloa appeared with four heavily armed guards. She sneered, choking out a man with her whip as de Ulloa raised his hands to call for silence. The rest of de Ulloa's men froze in fear, just as Connor disposed of another body.

"Ms. de Grandpré, how I've longed for this day. I've been waiting for you."

"I've always been in New Orleans, coward. Did you finally tire of hiding in Florida?"

"I was entirely too busy amassing my fortune, you see."

Aveline scoffed, "With the blood money of innocent women and girls, _non_?"

"Every man chooses his profession," Santigo replied smugly, irking Aveline to no end. Connor had enough of their conversation, pushing past the men in his way to launch himself at the armed guard closest to him. When Connor swept his feet out from under him, Aveline moved quick as lightning, the familiar metallic _shink_ of her blade signaling the death of the armed man.

"You fools! You outnumber them! Are you so weak?!" Santigo shouted, stepping back as his remaining guards stepped in to protect him.

From there, the battle exploded into chaos. Aveline's recruits finally hopped on board to help attack the enemy forces on deck, but de Ulloa's men seemed to be endless as more men poured out from the lower deck. The recruits were pushed back towards the own ship. Since Aveline's vessel had unloaded all of it's gunpowder and cannons, they had nothing else left to fire at the much large ship.

Soon, they were surrounded on all sides and de Ulloa's smug grin returned, "Not so vicious now, eh, Ms. de Grandpré."

"You will die at my hand, de Ulloa," Aveline bit out viciously, slicing the throat of the man in front of her to prove her point.

"Mistress, we must retreat," one of the recruits muttered, and Aveline frowned, not wanting to hear those words.

Connor nodded, "Aveline, we can track them now," he whispered, as they slowly backed up towards the plank connecting their ship with de Ulloa's. Two of the recruits hopped over to Aveline's ship, fighting off the enemies that followed them over.

"Connor-" Aveline began, but ducked as a man swung his blade in her direction. She jammed her elbow into the man's stomach, knocking the wind from him and stabbing her hidden blade right through his skill.

"Aveline, now." Connor had already climbed the ship's rails, fighting off Templars left and right. Aveline cut the ropes that bound the plank between the two ships, watching the wood fall into the water as her own ship began to pull away.

Connor held his hand out for her as she rushed towards him. Aveline took it and he pulled her up beside him, turning his back from her to judge the distance between their ship and the enemy's.

"Ratohnhaké:ton! Go!" Aveline shouted, blowing poison darts into the crowd of enemies before them. Three men fell to the ground instantly.

At the sound of Aveline yelling his true name, Connor jumped, rolling as he landed on the deck to break his fall. He turned, expecting to see Aveline beside him but…

She was still on de Ulloa's ship.

"AVELINE!" Connor shouted, as the gap between the two ships continued to widen. He watched as Aveline fought to keep the remaining Templars away from her, running along the railing until she was at the ship's helm once again. The number of enemies had dwindled but Aveline was still outnumbered.

Connor ran to the stern of Aveline's ship to watch on, as the recruits took to firing their guns across the water; anything to help Aveline's situation.

A smoke bomb exploded from the helm of the ship and Aveline darted past the coughing Templars, rushing to the lower deck of de Ulloa's ship and away from view.

"We have to go back!" Connor shouted at the captain, who shook his head firmly. The other recruits had finally stopped their torrent of gunfire, to hold back the Master Assassin, who looked as if he would jump from the ship any moment.

"Master Connor, I have my orders. Ms. Aveline told me not to."

"When? We cannot leave her!" Connor was heated as the captain steered them away from the enemy ship and the recruits were struggling to hold him back.

"Master Connor, we can't! Mistress Aveline told us to stay behind!" The hooded recruit from earlier tried his best to explain their orders, "We have to track them to their hiding place and the only way to do that-"

Connor stilled, "Is by offering them a chance to continue where they left off," He mumbled numbly, his heart sinking as de Ulloa's ship got further out of reach, "Aveline planned this?"

"A bit. She knew we needed a way to find out where de Ulloa meets the others. She said naught of being captured."

Connor didn't reply, slamming his fist against the ship's railing as the larger ship continued to sail away from them. In the end, Aveline's plan hadn't changed much, but the stakes were now that much higher.

End Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Hazel Pleasures

By: Sailorjj07

11\. Chapter 11

A/n: Just chugging along! This story is getting close to the end. I hate to put a number on it, so I'll just say that I definitely don't see this fic lasting much longer. But that's okay! I'll have more Connor/Aveline fics in the future.

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 **Actions**

(Me!)

Drip...drip...drip…

Aveline's head felt like it would explode from the amplified sound of water falling in the darkness.

Drip...drip...drip…

It was driving her crazy, that noise, and every single splash crashed against the walls of her mind, as loud as a waterfall, but slowed to the speed of a snail, dripping idly like molasses.

Drip…

Aveline's eyes shot open and she gasped, finally breathing for what felt like the first time. Her vision was blurry as she tried to take in her surroundings, but her head ached entirely too much. She groaned, closing her eyes against the pain.

"She's awake," came a hushed voice from somewhere. The feminine voice sounded close to Aveline, but also far away.

"Miss, do you speak English?" Came another voice, this one also sounding feminine.

"Of course she speaks English! I told you all that I know her! Ava! Ava, please wake up!"

At the sound of her nickname from the brothel, Aveline's eyes slowly opened again. She forced herself to focus, taking deep breaths to calm down and take in her surroundings. She was deep in a cave somewhere, hanging from her wrists in a cage. She could see the women and girls in massive cages in front of her, some looking too weak to even stand. She searched for the recognizable voice and came upon a pale girl with flaxen hair and wide green eyes, pressing her face between the bars of a cage.

"Angioletta?" Aveline questioned, groggily, trying to shake herself awake. She tossed her head from left to right, hoping to gather her wits quickly.

"Ava! Oh Ava, how did you come to be here? Why are you dressed like that?" The girl asked, and beside her, an older, taller woman stood up, peering through the bars as well.

"She's an Assassin," the brunette said, with her eyes wide. "I don't recognize your clothing though. Who are you?"

Finally, the world became clearer for Aveline. Her head was still pounding but at least she had an idea of her predicament. She also had an idea of whom she was speaking to, "Deborah? You're Dobby, right? From Connor's homestead?"

Dobby's eyes went even wider, and then she frowned suspiciously, "Connor?! How do you know Connor?"

"He asked for my help to find you. He should be here soon," Aveline replied distractedly, searching for a way to break out of her cage. "In the meantime, we must escape."

At Aveline's statement, the women in the cages gasped collectively. A few whispered excitedly, hopeful that this woman would truly be able to set them free.

"How do you propose to do that, Assassin? I've been trapped here for months." Dobby retorted, crossing her arms in disbelief.

"You don't know our Ava like I do," Angioletta stated proudly. Aveline felt her lips turning up in a smile but winced immediately as the muscles moved. Those bastards must have busted her lip while bringing her in.

"They made a mistake by not killing me," Aveline muttered with a sardonic smile. She searched the cage for any means of escape, and began to test a few theories. Aveline started to swing her legs back and forth slowly, even as her body screamed at her to stop.

"W-what are you doing?!" A woman shouted from another cage.

"Hush! Do you want them to come back and stop her?" Angioletta shushed, watching Aveline in awe.

"Ava, was it? What on Earth are you up to?" Dobby questioned, watching as Aveline continued to propel her body forward and back, like a swinging pendulum.

Aveline grunted, "I've already told you," she gasped out, "I'm going to… get us free."

"By breaking your wrists?!"

"Hopefully, these chains break first," Aveline cried, and as if on command, the bindings holding her upright popped and deposited Aveline directly on her ass, on the floor of her cage.

"You-! You did it!" Angioletta cheered, and Aveline laid her head against the dirt floor, trying to catch her breath.

"G-Good." Aveline pushed out a breath, remaining in her position on the ground for a moment. She sat up, her hands still bound. "Now ladies, if you please, tell me: how did I get here?"

"You were brought in here, unconscious, by a few of the men. The guards tied you up and told us all that we would be punished in the same way if we did anything."

"A punishment, huh? I'll show them what that means," Aveline retorted darkly. She pressed her face between the bars, her gaze meeting with those of the captured women. "I will get us all out of here, but I'll need your help. There are so many of us that we will be able to break free, if only we work together."

"What do you propose we do?"

Aveline told everyone listening of her plan, and in no time, the women set everything in motion. Since Dobby was the strongest among them, it was decided that she would be the one to set Aveline free.

"If you can't do it, bring them to me and I will help you." Aveline warned her softly, as she hid herself along the bottom of her cage once again. Dobby nodded and Angioletta screeched loudly at the top of her lungs as Dobby pretended to faint. She stilled her breathing just as three guards came rushing in.

All of them had their back turned to Aveline.

"She's dead!" Angioletta cried dramatically, pointing at Dobby's "body" as she lay on the ground.

"There's no way she's dead. She was just cursing at me an hour ago."

"Sir, I know a dead body when I see it. She has died! Please, remove the body, lest the rest of us meet the same fate!"

"Oh, come off it, it's just a body."

"What would your master say once he finds out that you let his precious inventory die?" Angioletta challenged, and at that notion the guards began to move quickly. Two of the guards went into the cage to carry Dobby out, but what awaited them was everything but a corpse. Dobby opened her eyes and lunged at the guard with a roar, and the women in the cage with her converged on the second guard before he had time to brandish a weapon.

Dobby quickly put the man in a headlock and twisted, snapping the man's neck and killing him instantly. She removed the keys and a sword from the man's side and stabbed the second guard directly in the chest.

As the third guard backed away in shock, he made the grave mistake of stepping directly in front of Aveline's cage. Silently, she wrapped the chains that had bound her around the man's neck and squeezed them until his body sunk to the ground. With the three guards disposed of and the keys in hand, Dobby hurried over to open Aveline's cage and remove her cuffs.

"You have my thanks," Aveline told her, rubbing her wrists slowly. After stretching a bit and cracking her fingers, Aveline was feeling a little more like herself.

"And you have mine," Dobby added, clapping Aveline on the back. The two women took any and all weapons that the dead guards had and then moved their bodies into Aveline's cage.

"What next?" Angioletta questioned, looking between the two women. Before either woman could reply, two loud explosions shook the entire cave.

"He found us," Aveline breathed out excitedly, her entire expression brightening. She loaded her stolen gun and turned back towards the women, "All of you need to get out of here. Moving as a large group will be dangerous and I need to find my weapons. Dobby, can you lead them out?"

"He? He who?" Angioletta asked out loud, but neither woman paid her any mind.

"I remember how to get to the docks," Dobby told Aveline with a resolute nod.

"Good. Angioletta, help Dobby while I clear a path for everyone. Wait until the next shot of cannon fire to head out."

"I can do that, but you didn't answer me, Ava! Who found us?"

"The Master Assassin of the North," Aveline replied, running off from the group with a mischievous grin.

 **With Connor**

"Were they expecting us?!" Gérald shouted from beside Connor, plugging his ears as the two ships beside them unleashed a barrage of cannon fire at the island fort in front of them.

Connor rolled his eyes, steering the Aquila closer to land, "You could have stayed at the warehouse."

It had taken Connor longer than he would have liked to finally chase down Aveline, but luck had been on his side throughout the entire ordeal. The moment Aveline went missing, he sent two messages out - one to the Aquila and the other back to Aveline's Warehouse. The Aquila was already traveling down the coast when the message had been received, as its captain had been missing for several months. Once the plan were made to head to the tiny island near Florida on the fastest ships moving, the groups converged to form a mini fleet of assassins.

"Aveline is missing! I couldn't leave her to die."

"Aveline is not dead," Connor stated resolutely, staring straight ahead. De Grandpré ships flanked the Aquila on either side, letting loose a barrage of cannon fire at anything moving. Connor called his first mate over, "Robert, make sure the Aquila stays safe when we dock. Give me the signal if Aveline reaches you first."

"How am I to know this Aveline?"

"Her skin is the color of the Earth and her manner reminds one of a panther," Connor explained, a small smile gracing his features.

Robert Faulkner whistled lowly, "She sounds like one hell of a woman."

Gérald chuckled, "Connor gave an astute description, to be sure. However, since I am not a man of combat, I will stay aboard the Aquila and wait for Aveline, just in case."

Connor nodded, consenting to Gérald's plan, "I will return soon." With a wave over his shoulder, Connor and several recruits crowded the docks, immediately rushing to battle with any enemies in their way. The plans were laid; all they had to do was follow through with them.

 **With Aveline**

"HAH!" Aveline shouted, firing two bullets into a man before he could even reach for his sword. The guards that had been protecting her weapons were quickly disposed of, and Aveline didn't bother with trying to find a key, using her last bullet to shoot the entire latch off instead.

"Let us see where they have hidden my things," Aveline said out loud, activating her sight in order to locate her weapons. She found them all in a barrel beside three other barrels, full to the brim with gun powder. After getting all of her belongings, she arranged the barrels, and with another stolen gun, set the entire weaponry ablaze. Darting away from the scene of the crime, Aveline managed to hide in a linen closet just as a group of enemies came rushing down the hallway to investigate.

"What the hell?!" Came a loud shout from the burning weaponry as Aveline crept from the wardrobe and down the hall. She continued to sneak around the room, as another barrage of cannon fire shook the entire place.

"I need to find de Ulloa." Aveline focused her eyes again, focusing on the target in her mind. The world began to glow from her sight and she saw gold footprints on the floor. She followed the trail, concealing herself whenever an enemy rushed by in a hurry. Aveline was thankful for Connor's back-up, but she would definitely be the one to take out de Ulloa. She needed to finish this, once and for all.

Aveline had been running through the maze of a dungeon, following the glowing footprints on the floor, when a loud shout exploded from down the hallway in front of her. A group of armed men were already looking at her questioningly and before they could realize she was the enemy, Aveline darted in the other direction….

Only to come face to face with another group of armed men.

"Shit!" She cursed her luck, firmly planting her elbow in the stomach of the man closest to her.

"Grab her! Grab the Assassin!" One of the men ordered, and Aveline backed away slowly. To her misfortune, the other group of men had heard their shouting and were rushing towards her. She was surrounded on all sides.

Hurriedly, Aveline searched for a hole amongst the two groups rushing towards her. She smashed her fist into the face of another man, is the second group loomed closer in her peripheral. All of a sudden, a gleam above the ceiling caught her eye: a lamp hook. Without another thought, Aveline withdrew her whip, latching onto the hook and sailing over the group of men just as a hail of bullets rained down on the group that had been rushing behind her.

The men stared in awe and horror as their fellow guards fell to the floor, killed instantly from friendly fire. Aveline rolled, leaping up from the floor just as one lone enemy turned her way and without a moment's hesitation fired three shots from his pistol.

Two of the bullets sailed past her head, but just as Aveline was rounding the corner, the final shot went pierced her shoulder and Aveline bit her lip, feeling white hot pain shoot down her arm.

"Shit," she cursed again, not once slowing her momentum as she ran for her life. She could feel something warm and sticky trailing down her arm, but there was no way Aveline could stop running long enough to investigate it.

Aveline continued rushing down the hallway, running in the opposite direction of De Ulloa's glowing tracks. She made a sharp left turn, pushing her breath out in harsh pants as she ran on, noticing a door in the center of the hallway. As she rushed forward, the door opened suddenly and a tanned arm grabbed her by the wrist, yanking her in the room and covering her mouth before she could make any sound.

Connor's warm amber pools stared down at her, hard and heated. Aveline had never been so happy to see him in her life.

"Aveline-"

" _Mon loup_ ," she gasped breathily, her lungs and arm burning from adrenaline and pain. "Y-You made it."

"Aveline?" Connor's angry looked turned to one of concern as he heard the tremors in her voice. He released her wrist as he felt something wet touching his fingers. Connor's gaze moved from her face down to his hand. It was stained in crimson. "Aveline, what happened?" He barked, but Aveline didn't answer him, swaying dizzily on her feet

"I...Someone s-shot me," Aveline told him finally. She reached up to touched his cheek gingerly, with her own bloody hand, "Tis but a graze."

"That's not what it looks like," Connor ground out angrily. Aveline chuckled a bit, as her vision starting getting blurry again. "Where were you shot?" Connor was already yanking her bracer from her arm, ripping the fabric of her tunic sleeve, "Aveline, answer me."

"I-In my…" Aveline never finished her sentence. Just as Connor ripped her sleeve all the way up to her shoulder, her world went dark and she fainted in his arms.

End Chapter 11


End file.
